(Un)Pleasant Times
by Sassy Tuna
Summary: After a harrowing and unforeseen breakup with her girlfriend along with some time spent in grief, Alex Danvers falls head over heels for the straight, young brunette from Corona, California . But first things first, she must obtain her gay love... Will she succeed? What follows in between is not allowed to be read by kids!
1. Chapter 1

For all FF readers this story is for mature readers, so if you don't like smut and find it offensive. Please find something suitable to read other than this.

This story features characters both from DC and Walt Disney, will contain smut, cruel behaviour, frequent swearing and... No fourth wall, those words spoken in the latter subject will be in { } brackets.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Frozen, Supergirl (TV) or Tangled: The Series. The involved characters and associated elements in this story are the works of both Walt Disney and DC, Those including any other properties, characters or persons that are clearly written or referenced in this story. I did not make money writing this story.

Chapter 1 - The Heartbreak And Into Her Aftermath

!i!i!i!i

"Maggie, I brought lunch." Alex closed her open door, she had arrived back at her apartment after her completed morning duties at the DEO.

Knowing that Maggie took her day off just for Alex, she asked J'onn if she could duck out early and arrive back when she wanted to.

And he casually approved the directive of one of his most honoured and industrious agents.

With Maggie's lunch placed on the table, she automatically heard "nothing" flowing through the entire room, the sound of silence. Alex tiptoed slowly, and opened the bedroom door to make sure that Maggie was still in her bedroom and that she was naked and waiting and wanting another round of sexual activity.

Besides her she needed another round to relief her stress.

"Maggie?" She wasn't there. The bed had been perfectly done by the past action of Maggie, it covered perfectly the raging heartfelt appointment in deep lustful sex they both had going on last night.

It was as if she never spent the night over. On the floor, all of her girlfriend's clothes that were once laid there were now gone. The unsure girlfriend didn't even hear the shower running or any indication of movement coming from the bathroom since she entered; giving her the idea that Maggie had already left.

Alex noticed Maggie's keys to her apartment on the bed with a Sara Lee Classic Cherry Cheesecake, a 1 litre bottle of Whiskey and her laptop with the screen facing up. By the looks of it, Maggie left it there with a 'purpose'.

Alex was curious to know what that purpose was. She knew that she and only Maggie both knew the password to her laptop; she unlocked it to find a highlighted folder in the desktop.

It was opened. Alex saw a new set of pictures of her and Maggie in different occasions that were taken by her phone or digital camera. Whether it was the both of them nude, in acts of sexual pleasure, either spending some free outdoor time to themselves or with the rest of the group.

Alex enjoyed looking at all of them, until she came to the final item, 'a video clip.'

"Play Me?" Alex whispered with curiosity for the name on the video file, which she thought was typically humorous, seeing that it was the only video file in the folder. And what was odd... It was in a group of random pictures.

Alex double clicked on the file...

The video played...

After blocking the camera's view for a few seconds, a sad Maggie with her arms crossed, sniffled as she walks back and seats on a yellow chair perfectly placed in front of the camera. "Hey! Danvers. Look." Maggie sighed; back behind her were a couple of packed boxes with the name Gotham written over an address, all letters in blue.

"I'm going to be honest with you. The past few days, ugh! The reason I've been ignoring you for the past days was because, I've been reassigned to Gotham. The Commissioner has sent out a Memo for reassigning suitable and 'incorruptible' cops to fight against the upcoming crime spree that is plaguing that misshapen and once respectable town."

"I'm going to be moving there, if you're watching this video than it means... It means that." She now looked miserable as she took another sigh. "Alex I've chosen to break up with you... Surprise! This is my break up video." Maggie chuckled weakly, she tried desperately to add some humour to the video, but she knew it wouldn't work, not to her or the brunette who ended up watching the sad digitized message.

"I could do long distance relationships. They sound ok with me. But, they mostly end up a failure and to remain mentally strong, I can't break-up with you when I'm in Gotham I need to do it here and now."

Maggie took a deep breath as Alex figured what she said also hurt her inside. "I'm going to find myself a new girlfriend when I arrive there. You want my advice, find someone suitable enough to be your partner and... Ugh, fuck!" Alex's ex-girlfriend groaned. "I-I'm really sorry that it had to come to this! You were the love of my li..." Maggie's voice went off balance as she mentally recalculated the odds, that her future wife might be living in Gotham.

"Alex, I will never forget you! But since I'm moving away, it's time for me to move on with my life." Maggie was in tears, it flowed down her cheeks. "I fucking love you! And I do hope I see you around... Danvers." She wiped her tears of pain away, she headed towards the camera and stopped the recording.

The video clip ended...

Alex was shocked! She pulled out her phone; using her own DEO issued Wi-Fi. She checked the flight schedules for today. {"Fuck, I missed the flight!"} The only flight to Gotham left 25 minutes ago. She threw her phone away. As it landed on the bed; she pulled back till she bumped and slumped against the wall, then looked straight at us with sad grieving brown eyes.

{"And as you finally have read the truth to the enigma of my girlfriend's absence. Readers, this is how it started! The unexpected break up that just flew in through our relationship, it ripped Sanvers apart and force the both of us to live our lives, now partially broken hearted."}

Alexandra Danvers now had a new problem in her life, and a huge one. To Alex it all started to make sense now. Why Maggie hadn't been seen for the past few days and put her apartment under a 'no visit zone'. She was secretly packing up to leave to her next living destination.

When she realized the truth, Alex suddenly felt let down and was grieving in pain. Just when she thought some new girl came into her life, made her happier than her first ex did, and promised to be Alex's new girlfriend after her previous one broke up with her.

Her career at being a respectable detective got in their way and forced a sudden breakup in their lives. She didn't want to tell Alex because she knew it would stop her from continuing on with her forwarding career of being a young strong law enforcing female, and after a last single night of romance with glorious and erotic sex, before the big departure from each other's lives. All those sweet moments they shared together, with all the kissing, licking, sucking, grinding, sweating, moaning, the seductive puns and yelling pleads of more in pure animalistic tones. Alex enjoyed all of it, but she had no idea it was their 'break-up sex'.

She pondered if she should just leave everything behind, move in with her in Gotham and continue on with their part-time sexual nature. But then again, she knew she had a life, a family and a job back in National City. So, there was no choice going that way. If she was staying here, then she needed someone here, someone new in her life, to get rid of the pain. One that had been made by her second ex- girlfriend: Maggie Sawyer.

Alex sighed sorrowfully; she walked over to the bed and sank into its glorious and luxurious custom made comfort. She grabbed the pillow and hugged it tightly as if it was Maggie or her first girlfriend, with a couple of tears now down on her cheeks Alex smelled the fragrance Maggie had left behind.

She squealed loudly and pathetically, unleashing more tears. Maggie's perfume was always intoxicating and now that they had broken up it was nothing more than a reminder of a relationship that had gone completely wrecked!

She snatched both pillows and threw them off the bed just so she couldn't smell the perfume anymore.

If it were up to her to get rid of the perfume she would throw the pillows in her bathtub, unleash a furious rain of gasoline on it and set it ablaze with a struck fiery match and leave it to burn in the ceramic boundaries of her bath tub.

Alex than remembered Kara was having a little get together with her girlfriend Anna Darenelle and her foster sister Elsa.

The lone brunette wiped her sad tears away, got into some new clothes and made her way towards the kitchen; she pulled out a cooler bag and packed the bottle of Whiskey with the Cheese Cake also inserted.

Zip.

Alex copied the video from her laptop to her phone then turned it off and placed it in her closet. If there ever was a need to throw some anger into the mix of happy and cheerful emotions at the gathering she was heading to, the video would serve as the 'reason' why she had to do it.

Alex walked to the door and that was when she noticed the lunch she bought for Maggie, was still lying on the counter, Alex ignored that lunch pack.

She slammed the door, turned the key and locked it, Alex was feeling self-betrayed, she formed a right fist and did an angerous beating on the door.

Alex opened the door to snatch the food, she didn't mind the violent force she use on that bought food carrier, nor did she notice that her pointer finger unwillingly penetrated the plastic bag.

With a more violent slam and a complete locking of the door by pulling the key out, she departed down the stairs of her apartment, to hail down a Taxi for the trip to a place she once thought she would never see again.

!i!i!i!i

Alex arrived at Kara's apartment and knocked, summoning her little sister to come forward and open the door. Kara nervously beamed with an alarmed gaze. "Alex? You're here?" The dirty-blonde welcomer took a long pause at Alex after she questioned.

Alex frowned, she accepted Kara's questions as a sign to just leave her behind and precede someplace else. Next on her list for some grouping time was with James. "Sorry, is this a bad time? I can just leave if you want."

"No, no please, come on in." Kara waved her hand inward granting Alex permission to enter her private space. "What did you bring?" She quizzed, she was unknown to what Alex was holding onto.

Alex strolled to the counter. "It's nothing, just cherry cheese cake, a bottle of whiskey and some lasagne." Her career explaining was followed by her false beam at Elsa and Anna, getting back in return from the Darenelle's; a warm grin from Anna and a cold smirk from Elsa.

Alex dropped off her presented food; she pulled out some plates with sporks from the cabinets below. "You girls want some?" Alex asked, she loved using sporks, just like how she would also love sharing dessert with Kara... with that she passed her loving of those mix-crafted items onto the friendly feminist alien.

"No thanks were good." Kara answered for the entire group, leaving poor Alex all banged up and shuddering as she changed her picking 'choice' of some - to one plate and a spork along with a cutting knife and glass. "Okay the-then, if you don't want any then I guess there's more for me."

To the sound of a 'no answer', Alex unzipped the cooler bag and removed its contents. She opened the box containing her dessert, cut herself a slice with that bought out cutting knife and poured her a glass of whiskey to go with the cherry cheese cake.

Alex placed the cutter knife in the sink - well actually she threw the knife into the sink and started with the enjoyment of putting that "classic" cheese and cherry goodness into her mouth with the use of the Spork.

Alex groaned as she took a long sip of Whiskey and a long sigh before pouring another round. She was surprised that no one paid attention to the metallic clunk which came from the kitchen sink.

She flustered as she saw Anna heading in her direction with a toothy smile and a slice of pure chocolate cake on a plate in her hands.

Like the toothy smile Kara had, Anna's also had the ability to make some sick weak minded criminal actually feel sorry about his past crimes.

But for now, the fresh new ex was anything but weak minded...

Anna being a soldier of good fortune unknowingly passed through Alex's grieving battlefield of inner turmoil to give her a plate of yummy enjoyable chocolate cake.

Alex disapproved her mild craving on the brown cocoa cake goodness for continuing more on the cake that's stark white and dairy based with just the right amount of cherry added onto it.

But Anna persisted to the brunette's claim. "Come on Alex. It's chocolate." She mentioned, still unwilling to accept her negative reaction. Anna got crafty; she gently puts the plate down and bumps it in Alex's right wrist repeatedly until she got annoyed.

"Anna! I thought I told you already... I don't want a slice of your stupid chocolate cake. Chocolate is fucking hideous!For goodness sake, have you all seen The Help?! That fucking racist bitch in the movie, actually mistaken human feces for chocolate."

Anna's long shocking gasp was followed with shaky pants, as her chest puffed up and down, her irreversible comical actions was caused by her girlfriend's older sister's proclaim.

And though it was assaulting to Anna and Elsa's ears, they took that played scene as a false act made to fool the people who saw that movie.

Cause obviously, there would be no rough-treated way for recognized actress Octavia Spencer to serve a real plate of human shit to another casted member and actually refer it as chocolate.

Alex placed her formidably intimidating glimpse on the youngest girl in the room and completely ignored her episodic hard breaths.

Now that the entire group put the attention on the rough girl, they were all glancing at Alex, with shock filled faces after her verbal lashing out. Alex grabbed the plate and pushed it across the counter; it slid all the way to the end and fell.

 _Sma-rash!_

Releasing that brownie goodie treat to fall on the floor and the ceramic plate to shatter once it landed violently.

"Alex! What's going on with you?" Elsa yelled at the late-to-the-party guest, slamming her plate on the coffee table. "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

Just to give her some space, Anna had taken control of her organized breaths and had to back up, she was clueless with an unknown understanding as to the reason why Alex suddenly disapproved of something that was in her and Elsa's nature of senses, so gratified and delicious they would both cry its name out in cheerful bliss whenever they smelled it in a random location.

Since they both shared a craving love for chocolate, the Darenelle duo had made it one of their main eating choices, a plus side to that it actually made the non-sibling sisters come together in a relatable compact.

"Do you really wanna know Elsa?! Well then, I'll just show you." Alex sniffled, giving Elsa a bit of doubt for bursting out in mild-anger. Alex pulled out her phone, unlocks it, cranks the volume up to full and throws it in front of Elsa with the video being shown. "Play it, you're going to wanna watch the video to understand what's going on with me."

Elsa's hard glare turned soft under the eyes of Alex, she poured her defence into a soft pout, thinking it might make Alex cancel her force of letting, her, the targeted girl into playing what was right in front of her.

"Go on watch that shit!" Alex was still forceful, she folded her arms, not caring if Elsa was showing some fresh new empathy.

Elsa's view came into contact of that smart phone, her timid fingers slid to the device and she lightly tapped on the triangle shown on the screen.

"Hey! Danvers. Look." Maggie sighed; her momentary sad voice came straight out of the phone's speaker. Elsa may have seen and heard Maggie's literal heart breaking confession, but the speaker was loud enough for Anna and Kara to hear that gone girl's recorded speaking from just a few feet away.

"Ugh!" Alex huffed; she left without a pause to the inattentive attention of the other girls whom still kept their focus on Maggie's hurt tone. Alex marched her sorry ass to the bathroom and slammed the door just to keep away from that sad voice coming from that - 'Hey! Its official, this is my fucking girlfriend admitting that she's breaking up with me!' - Video, all over again. She was now all alone in the bathroom and left to let her tears fall.

After a while and a casual conversation between the three females in Kara's living room, the door slowly opened to the brunette inside, she shifted them towards the intruder's sounding entry. Walking in and closer to Alex was Elsa; she now stood in front and bended her knees till she was at an 'eye staring' level to Alex.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened to you. Break-ups are tough, I know that." The platinum-blonde smiled. "I spoke to Anna and Kara, we all agreed to have your cheese cake. But it appears were missing someone. Can you guess who that is?"

Alex complied with Elsa's nature to take pity on her by pulling her up. "Lead the way Elsa." Alex smirked, showing off a trusty nod, she takes in the trust she has always had for Elsa.

Elsa blushed as she rescued Alex in her time of feeling down and pulled her towards the door. She admired the way that Alex out of her fortitude had chosen to trust the laws of friendship with someone quite new and very similar to her, in the very ways of being an older sister to an annoying but happy to cheer-up younger sister.

!i!i!i!i

Alex: Hey, Winn

Winn: Alex! How was your lunch date with Maggie?

Alex: Winn, it didn't go well.

Winn: Really?! What happened?

Alex: She broke up with me and left for Gotham, just today. I really don't wanna talk about it.

Winn: I'm sorry to hear about that... I'm guessing your calling me, just to say you come back for work.

Alex: Correct.

Winn: Okay, just hang in there, and do let me know when you'll be suitable to come back to work.

Alex: Thanks.

As Alex and Winn were busy trading their sent and received messages, the whiskey bottle was almost half empty as she was now having slower drinks.

And with that Alex bought serving of cherry cheese cake and Lasagna, now all eaten up by the quad girls, except the two cans of Tantrum that was stored into Kara's fridge.

Away from the going-blown-alcoholic brunette, the rest of the girls were gazing into the flat HD screen, watching the final quarter of Jungle Child.

Anna was in a rush of excitement as Sabine and her family was shown returning to the Fayu tribe, she seemed shocked as the distressed German girl ran up the shoreline until she reached a hgut deeper inland.

The scene progressed on and Sabine was confronting her best friend she has known since before teen-hood, her family arrived and the young teenage boy is shown to be not moving, Anna knew what had become of him, Sabine is than shown crying for his friend.

"NO, HE DIES!" Anna pouted; her eyes were now teary as she placed her head in her girlfriend's lap. "Why?! Everything about them just seemed so perfect!"

Kara easily sensed the grim sadness in Anna's summery voice. "Hey, you ok?" Kara whispered her question slowly. "If you want we can change the movie, I just realized we haven't finished watching La Dolce Vita, maybe we can pick up where we left off."

"No it's okay, I wanna continue watching." Anna held the courageous strength to stand against her cautious girlfriend.

"Elsa, remind me again why we are watching this movie." Kara willingly looked towards the platinum-blonde on the left and muttered nicely.

"I'm just a big fan of films with foreign locations and since this movie was also filmed in a place not too far from where my parents come from, besides Anna has shown some interest in people of the Pacific."

Anna grimace to that true fact, she turned towards her girlfriend and showed her eyes. "Sorry." She apologized. "Are you upset?"

With Kara knowing that Anna was still on her quest of needing-to-know more about different cultures around the world. She beamed back, granting her apology. "Of course not, let's continue watching."

Anna shifted her eyes to the left, she then noticed Alex putting her phone away and she finished her another glass of whiskey, since she didn't hear her talking during the movie she was left to assume that she used her typed words to communicate with someone else besides the rest of the group.

Come to think of it, Anna was probably thinking that whomever the new guest was texting, it was probably her ex. "Alex, are you messaging Maggie?" Anna's golden intentions were now curious.

"No that was Winn from work." Alex responded to Anna's question, while Kara, who lost track of time and with no clue as to what time it was, she became an enigma searching for it, she was now willing to find out what the correct time was.

"Wait, what 'time' is it?" Kara questioned after the mention of the word, she checked her watch to see it was 2:15. "Oh darn, is that the time?! Sorry gals, I have to get back to work. My boss wants me to be there before 2:30."

But the movie looks like it's almost finished. Can I stay here a little longer and finish watching, I wanna see what happens in the end, please." In her lone defence, that strawberry-blonde pleaded.

"Anna, the movie is on a BluRay and is under my property, so you can just take it home and watch it." As Elsa instructed, Anna's placed out choice were quickly altered into an agreement with her older sister.

"Yea- yeah, silly me I forgot." With a self-punishable head slap to her crown, Anna was left with shame to the subject of having to forget what type of mode the film was being watched upon.

Cautious and loveable Kara peaked towards Anna and put in a spoken emphasis on how she would always cheer up hurt people, whether she was Kara Danvers or Supergirl, with the identity revealed already to the Darenelle siblings, she approached her girlfriend and gave out a few soothing kisses to Anna's lowly hurting cranium, extinguishing the pain Anna had put on her head.

"And you Alex how will you be going home?" Elsa asked as she moved her head to the attention of the only sad girl of the group.

"Eh, I was just thinking of-"

"Since we are all leaving maybe I can drop you off at your apartment, after I drop Kara at work and leave Anna at our house." Elsa purposely interrupted Alex question, she started in her own personal 'female only' scheme.

Alex sighed in agreement towards that plan along with the other young, still-in-their-20s group of females. After Kara switched off the devices in her apartment the group left and hopped into Elsa's vehicle.

Elsa and Alex while being the older sisters, took the front row, and since Kara and Anna where the younger sisters, they took the back row, The driver started up her teal coloured Prius by turning on the ignition, as her hand drifted to the rear console; she pressed the ON button.

And then...

 _Oh My Rao, Did it just get LOUD in here!_

As Kara yelled her shocked thought the Prius was struck with Elsa's choice in music, the almost deafening classical sounds of Opera. Leaving Alex to cover her ears as the car seats vibrated with every rise of loud roar-like singing vocals.

"Hmm... This shit never gets old."

Elsa sighed as the pleasing tunes help her get lost in her thoughts. Whether this trait was passed down from either her mother or father or started during the youngest years of her life, none of the girls in the teal Prius knew as to why she had been known to remain cool whenever her ears come into contact with this kind of music, not even Elsa herself.

To Anna's pair of listening organs it came off as not that loud, since she also spent quite some time by Elsa's side and listened to the same type of music she does at **high** volume!

Anna found it spiritually relaxing but no more to the point where she goes into a trance in the same familiar manner her foster sister goes through.

Unamused, Alex gazed towards the driver as she shifted the gear and drove down the street in her very own carpool, the purpose of which was to drop off the passengers in her car...

Except for Alex, she had very special plans for her today.

Alex fingers floated towards the rear console. She turned the VOLUME dial counter-clockwise; and lowered the 'jump-scare' level of sound down to a minimum. Its effect flushed Elsa out of her trance.

"Oh sorry about that, I like to keep my music loud, just to distract me from the unpleasant noise coming from around my vehicle."

This was proven correct after Elsa had taken that idea in her thought and has done it several times, even during her personal morning driving routines. Since Anna wasn't the typical morning person, it was a big pity she couldn't accompany her with her un-daily morning adventures.

First to leave the Prius was Kara...

As they arrived at CatCo, the Prius parked at the side of the publishing building, with her departing greetings, Kara gave Anna a quick tug on her shirt and put a minus 12 second French kiss on Anna, with that loving embrace, a trace of Kara's lip balm was added onto Anna's lips, Kara got out of the car now feeling all pleasantly - well to be exact: Gay!

Second to leave the Prius was Anna...

Elsa's car arrived over at Beverly Hills, it stopped and parked at the front street, giving Alex another chance to look past the front gate and at the Darenelle's household. A majestic double storey structure made from wood, including an overlooking balcony and a garage with a car entrance on the right side, wide enough to conceal two separate driving vehicles.

"Oh, Anna can you go and get my camcorder it should be on my desk, and don't touch my stuff!"

"Or else..."

Elsa cast a warning glare that made Anna fluster and groan softly, she always liked going into her sisters room, but she knew Elsa's lingo. If her sister found one single item missing, she was gonna lock up all the foreign chocolate they had stored in the second fridge and horde it all to herself, for who knows how long.

Believe it or not, the two of them eating and tasting chocolate sent from across the world while they were in peace and harmony is one of their favourite hobbies.

Anna followed her sister's command, she ran to the front door pulled out her keys and opened the door, her charismatic figure disappeared from Elsalex's sight.

"So, this is your house. It looks bigger than I imagined. For starters I wasn't expecting it to be a double storeyed building." Alex commented on her new discovery...that nearby large house pleasantly offered to her plainly grieving eyes, it was now filled with wonder as it somewhat made her forget about, you know who.

This particular household was Elsa and Anna's safe haven and one of the many gifts Anna's parents have given to the carefully selected orphan student named Elsa Snowden, in return for being watchful and helpful to both her new foster sister and foster parents.

After the death of the strawberry-blonde's parents, the house now belonged to their only daughter and was co-owned by her adopted sister. Everything in the house was simply a mixture of daft deft personalities.

While Elsa had a pleasant way of making what is hers all tidied up and organized. Anna's stuff was... sure it was also the same to what was spotted in Elsa's room but it didn't match her level of organized material perfectly.

Anna had arrived after scouring through her foster sister's room; the camcorder was in her right palm and ready to be given away. "Here you go...I checked it, it's all charged and ready to be used." She grinned as she handed the device over to the sister and asked for that BluRay DVD.

Elsa zipped open her hand bag, on her way to pulling it out; Anna surprised her by grabbing the DVD before her fingers touched it.

Elsa grimaced to her rough play but with a quick peck to her cheek, her emotions turned less bitter. "I know what you're thinking; I won't spoil the movie for you when you get back."

With a wave of Anna's right hand and her warm proudly-earth smile. The Prius drove down the road; Anna now placed a questionable glance to the getaway car, since she knew Alex's apartment was in the opposite direction the Prius headed, she was curious at why Elsa would drive that way.

She snapped her fingers as she remembered one of the key features that was installed in that Prius. "Oh, that's right! That car has a GPS system." She then faced our view with her cutesy teeth-showing smile, and those eyes that match the colour of the car that departed earlier from her sight. {Not to worry readers, Elsa could probably be taking Alex home, down an alternative route."}

When it was called upon, Anna would always trust Elsa, just as she had trusted her for dependable guidance after the death of her parents.

To herself knowing that everything was gonna be okay between Elsa and Alex. {"Tooddles!"} Anna chuckled and waved in our direction, she pulled her view away from us and ran straight for the house, after closing the front door she made her way to her room and proceeded to watching the ending of Jungle Child.

i!i!i!i!

Elsa's Prius came to a slowing halt at a stoplight as soon as it turned red, she tapped her left set of fingers in tandem on the steering wheel, waiting constantly for the traffic light to shift its lighting coded arrangement therefore indicating Elsa to move.

The self-designated driver slowly glanced over at the passenger's side and with Alex noticing her glance; she did in return, giving Elsa a blush.

The platinum-blonde was now thinking about the brunette in a very special way, like she held the power of the yellow sun and was providing warmth to her pale speaking lips and her pale pussy lips.

Alex perked up to the glow of the floating star. "Hmm, isn't the sun perfect today- it's all up there looking bright and shiny. Can you feel its heat Elsa?" Alex while unaware of Elsa's new intention, announced, making Elsa jump right out of her solely thoughts and back to reality.

"Thanks for the improving mention of how hot you are!"

 _Oh shit!_

Elsa winced; she lost the pressure of smirking in the way of her friend. Suddenly flustering as she realized her accusation phrase slipped right out.

"Yeah tha...Wait?!" Alex gaped after hearing Elsa's mention of the word; she knew it was focused directly on her. "Did you just say I'm hot?"

To Elsa that word may have been appealing, but it was spoken carelessly. "Yes... do you want to know why?"

"I can't see why not." Alex uttered, she answered Elsa's question while she crept her wonderful eyes to Elsa.

"Alex, you are a young, hot and strong, 'sexy' female, who should not be worried about one single break-up.

Elsa couldn't control herself, again, another flirting word came out, as Elsa was left to wonder if that was the appropriate answer she said, but, Alex didn't mind if Elsa called her sexy.

"Elsa, I'm feeling appease." Alex cooed, she mildly appreciated her friend's confidence in her. She took it as nothing more than a word of appreciation.

"You're welcome." Elsa mentally sighed, feeling relieved, she then smirked again over to that young, hot and strong, sexy female sitting right beside her. Elsa's constant smirk was seductive, but she was lucky Alex didn't catch the reading on her lips.

Elsa wanted it; she wanted to snuff out the heat coming from Alex's hot-inspiring body, with just the right touching quantity of her own cold physique.

The driver turned her head away, shifted the gear back to DRIVE, she stepped onto the accelerator and the Prius drove off.

With the lone passenger seated opposite to Elsa, and now that her ears were able to process the Opera music as being enchanting rather than just a series of loud assaulting vocalized sounds, Alex was completely unaware that her driver's plans were about to come full circle.

Elsa Darenelle always has a plan.

And today was the glorious day she had finally been waiting for. Fuck his untrusting ex-boyfriend; now that Alex - the abandoned brunette; was single, Elsa was never going back, the past is in the past!

!i!i!i!i

A few hours after...

Alex just got back from the great outdoors, she switched on the lights to her apartment, yes, it was night time, between 8 and 9.

She was carrying a shopping plastic bag. Inside the plastic bag were two fresh new pillows she purchased from Bed Bath Beyond.

Alex moved to the kitchen to grab her bottle of lighter fluid and a box of matches then made her course to her bedroom, she glanced with a mild-disgust to what was lying in her view. Her old pillows were back on the bed, that is where Elsa had placed them, back on the mattress, and it still remained there.

It may have been stained by Alex and Elsa's firstly sexual free time act - together but it still reeked of Maggie's perfume, it still stayed strong after the multiple times they had fucked each other on the bed.

What Elsa did to her today was amazing, she handled Alex like a pro, leading her foolish mind away, she made her feel like a princess, buying a few expensive things just for her, it satisfied her liking.

Then she drove her back to her apartment.

And that was where - ahem - this is where Elsa claimed her sexuality just for the evening, sure it was kinda selfish with her being younger but sexually aggressive and dominating towards Alex, but when, with it being after the breakup, Alex classified it as being "perfectly timed!"

It really made Alexandra's evening run smoothly without having her remember what happened this mid-day, with her girlfriend who landed in Gotham a couple of hours ago.

Alex installed the new pillows; she recaptured the old ones and threw them into the bathtub.

With a stool she reasonably placed into her bathroom and armed with a screw driver, she reached up for the smoke alarm, with a couple of finger-led turns, a few female grunts and a spoken accomplished phrase- "there we go!" -she disabled it.

She placed a towel beneath the door as she planned to block out any smoke that would slip right through that gap.

The window was opened to filter any future smoke that would appear, to flow outwards, then the lid of the lighter fluid bottle was spun off and the fluid was poured on that Maggie stinking pillow.

Alex made sure not one single drop landed on the floor, if she did and she wasn't careful, who knows, she could possibly slip and fall backwards, just like those female characters in that sci-fi horror movie, whom where written with the hilarious responsibility to blindly slip on blood while they were in a very dangerous situation...

Alex grabbed the box of matches, not hesitating to what she was doing, after that Elsa friendly act that she had participated in, it altered her roughness to calmness.

And besides, if her ex was moving on than so should she.

After one long last and less pitiful glance at the effect of her loved past, right in front of her.

Alex was ready to do this.

Strike!

She threw the newly lit match into the tub and the pillows immediately burst into flames.

"See you around Maggie."

Now that the pillows where a heaping pile of burnt ash and the smoke had been cleared from the tiled floor room, she realized, her initiation was fully completed, she was now a single gal again and desperate to find a new one just to fill the empty space in her bed.

She had a defying reason to believe that if her friend chooses to continue being away from her ex, long enough for her to achieve a worthy level of loving quality, then, and if she said she also felt the same way, she would be what Maggie talked about on that confessing message, Elsa Darenelle would be Alexandra Danvers' new girlfriend.

Alexandra made a new daydream, she was sitting down, alone on a set dining table covered in a white table cloth spotting various fruits: oranges, grapes, pears, peaches, cheries. In her hands was the new Issue of The Daily Planet, Elsa walks in with a plate of food and a cup of coffee in her hands, still dressed in her over-sized chest revealing aussie themed shirt.

Alex folded the newspaper and lay it on the side so that Elsa would place the food in front of her, she purposefully bended down for Alex to see her bra-less mounds, a hint of her areolas and her erected nipples.

Alex tugged Elsa closer to give her forever partner a passionate loving kiss onto her lips. "I do love kissing you in the morning, my new beautiful wife."

Elsa Danvers as she was called in that dream of her's felt satisfied, she did nothing but blush at her dear older wife and her new chessy pun.

As Alex smirked at that intimate thought and her lively realistic but less painful accomplishment, she counted on the amatuerish possibilty that everything in her dream would end up becoming a reality, that she Alexandra Danvers: a hot and hardworking, honest highly decorated DEO agent would become the wife of Elsa Darenelle: a cold but hardworking, fancy rich successful CEO agent.

Alexandra knew a few things about looking for a future spouse, one was patience, it was one of the keys that would make things work with this lesbian relationship, and so Alex planned and self-promised to keep things slow with Elsa.

Amongst that, other things one of which wad that wacky lustful sex Elsa dropped on Alex with, was the former brunette's new colouring hair style, she felt contend to have it on her, It's colour... let's just say it actually mimicked what was once flaming in the bath tub.

Author's Notice

Look and don't get me wrong, I'm not really into Sanvers, but mostly into Kalex and Helsa.

The main reason I chose to write this story was after I found out that Chyler Leigh Mandy Moore both share their birthdays' on the same exact day. Which just so happens to be my *drum roll*

Birthday!

I was actually planning on making this a one-shot, between Rapunzel and Alex. But, since this is something new to this site I just force it upon myself to extend this story and put in more cameos and side-ships.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back and it's been more than five months since I posted the first chapter.

For guilty pleasure, I have fixed up some my mistakes on chapter 1 and wrote an extended scene of Anna giving away a send-offish wave and toothy grin plus a new ending scene with Alex that takes places after this chapter.

Given, the amount of words written into this installment, I have decided to separate it into two parts.

Oh, and a big word of "thanks" to my only one and mysterious guest reviewer for his/her simplistic feedback...

Now here's the next unwinding part of my story.

Chapter 2 Friends With Benefits (Part 1)

!i!i!i!i

Hours Earlier...

The more Elsa drove down the road, the more Alex was starting to realize that Elsa wasn't taking her back to her living place, but to some other unknown destination. "Elsa, where are we going? I need to get back to my apartment."

{"Why? So she can continue on with her moping?"}

"Nonsense, Alex, your girlfriend just broke up with you, this calls for a makeover!" And being the good friend that Elsa was, she was willing to put her through one. She knew the perfect place; as she continued driving her vehicle, Elsa was on a mission to make both their evenings memorable...

And for Elsa to savour every sweet taste of Alex.

{ _O_ _h, yes that would come after._ }

Furthermore down the driven path, Alex now knew where she was taken to... it was a Mall. "The Galleria?"

Over at Glendale, Elsa used the side entrance for entry, the over heading structure stopped the sun from showing its sunny sunshine, Alex blinked her eyes as she noticed something about the wonderful vehicle she was in.

Its colour changed, it wasn't teal anymore, and it was now light blue... like the light aqua-ness seen in the shallow oceans.

They came across a friendly looking giant of a security guard in a stable hut enjoying his doughnuts, he didn't notice the two girls' arrival.

"Oh-day-lay, hee-hoo!" Elsa greeted cheerfully in a skilfully said Swedish accent, she emphasized their shared fond likings for the melodious yell of Swiss mountain-dwellers.

The security guard peaked over towards the platinum-blonde's yodel; he instantly smirked then put the latest piece of his floury and sugary goodness away. He rotated his 360 turn-able chair to face the direction of the Prius. "Ms. Darenelle... pleasure seeing you again." He beamed with mellow greetings and tipped his hat contently.

While looking all tall and muscular, he was seen wearing a blue security guard uniform, a golden badge pinned on the right and a purple polka-dot tie. By specific standards Alex figured his humane size was higher in height than Anna's burly blonde boss.

"Good evening 'James Sullivan'." As the name was spelled on his name tag, Elsa put in a cheeky smirk to add to her cheeky tone.

"Ms. Darenelle, how many times am I going to tell you, I prefer being called Sully by people I am very familiar with, the spoken mention of my name and surname put together are reserved for people whom I'll probably never see again."

"Sully, as long as you call me Ms. Darenelle, I see no foul in calling you James Sullivan... So, how was your date with Oline was it good?" Elsa chose a new topic, one coming from her use of making her friends happy and getting them a love buddy.

James chuckled, tracing mirth in his tone. "It was better than I expected, I enjoyed every minute of it, she may be childish and innocent, but that's what I like about her. I also do like her hugs, no matter how short she is to me, they make me feel warm.

With Sully's roommate named Michael dating some Greek receptionist named Celia, whom had sprouted dreadlocks on her head. In their own synchronized way, Mike and Sully took Celia's gorgonian styled locks as a figurative fashion sense of snakes for hair.

"Ms., is everything okay?" James noticed the brunette sitting beside Elsa in the manner of looking scared. Her constant gaping look was making him feel uneasy.

With her gaze locked on the security guards sheer size, Alex definitely cringed as his presence mentally reignited the horror of those nightmares she had when she was a kid, before she even trained and became a specialized warrior who fought against aliens from other planets.

As the concept of those dreams were about the monsters lurking inside her closet and ready to take her into another dimension and possibly make a delicious snack out of her body!

Well no shit!

The last time this happened was in the summer of 2003. Alex was 13, on the way to the next always available age and losing the fear she had from those horrid nightmares, Alex thought she would never experience them again...

She thought WRONG!

During a sleepover Alexandra was invited to, one of the individuals bought a horror movie she borrowed from her older sibling and for the whole group to watch.

By the time the movie was finished, all the girls were in shock after seeing the main female character in a darkened area look back, as she realized there was no hope left in her living survival, she gets jumped on by a monster from another dimension as the screen went black.

Wes Craven Presents: They... might have failed at Rotten Tomatoes, but it sure did deliver the level of horror that made the once young brunette heroine remember those nightmares again

It's a good thing Kara arrived months later, her knowing about the whole action done by her frightened younger self would have been 'pretty' embarrassing, since Kara never found the movie that scary enough.

Though there are some instant moments when based on how Kara acted whenever that movie was mentioned, Alex would think Kara knew what happened that night, but planned to keep it hidden.

But out of that night, something exotic did happen. Alex's shocked cowardness and fearful distress was picked up by a kindly caring girl, whereas the other girls honourably overlooked each other's fear, given, that every single girl was frightened by what they saw on screen, Alex's rescuer; the hostess of the sleepover chose an available chance to sleep right next to Alex at a hugging range. With Alex's arms sandwiched by her latching arms, the hostess held her hands really tightly while she coupled behind her and promised not to let go, this made Alex feel safe out of the temporary darkness that struck the room. Soon after Alex woke to a morning of the next day, still in the arms and safe trusting distance of that friendly female. Alex madly blushed and sighed to the arousing smell of that girl, as the gentle unwrapping of her arms from her body made the sleeping partner wake out of her slumber, Alex turned to face her and then they shared a long trusting eye interaction. With their eyes sights fixated to the opposite orbs, both her and Alex discovered there newly shared 'connection', and so Alex congratulated her with a 'innocent' peck on her cheek and worshipping hug, and she whispered into her ear in the most happiest way possible, "good morning Vicki Donahue."

"Hello Ms." James careful gaze was still on the brunette, he questioned her then he snapped his burly fingers in trio motion.

Alex's answer was a terrified yelp, it gave Elsa and Sully a shock as it was only loud enough to be heard by the three people in the vicinity.

Now it was Elsa's turn to quiz her free mate. "Alex?" She lightly tapped her shoulder, with that disturbance Alex quickly turned her gaze to focus on her tapper. "Are you okay? You kind of deadpanned for a few seconds and yelped at us."

"Yeah I'm fine, just experiencing a bit of a head rush..." Alex announced her second response with a shaky breath; her hand motion was in the form of her twirling her pointer around her head.

"Okay then." Now that Sully was fulfilled in his curious watching for Alex responses, he focused his attention towards a console, he pressed a button and a slip of paper was printed and handed over to the driver. As Elsa claimed her parking ticket, she was ready to change the gear when Sully threw her another new task. "Wait before you go I need a favour."

Elsa was quick to notice the worried look in his eyes, she sighed, knowing what he wanted. "Do you want me to organize another date?"

Sully's face suddenly lit up and he nodded with agreement, he curved his lips into a warm smirk and once again Alex took the smirk as threatening, and then again, it freaked the fucking shit out of Alex.

The brunette in the car twitched her right eye lid.

Sully didn't seem to notice her frightened eye twitching; his accurate objective was on the second date with that adorkable girl.

"Sully, It's not up to me, if she says she's interested in another appointment with you than it's a date! Just you wait here I'll call her when I'm upstairs, everything will be done by the time I return from the parking lot."

Elsa drove away; she left that freelancing security guard definitely more nervous than anxious.

Elsa's Prius met the ends of an empty parking way and she drove her metallic carriage right in to that open space, as the doors opened on both sides both girls departed the cobalt car then Elsa was left to lock the doors with her car key.

Like any other cool, successful business woman, Elsa knew the quickest and mechanized way up was via the elevator. Whilst they rode it up, the date-caretaker kept to her promise, she pulled out her Samsung Galaxy and called that Oline chick.

From what Alex heard coming from her giddy voice through the device, Oline was majorly willing to go for a second date, even more, she told Elsa to give sully her phone number.

Something she clumsily forgot to do, during that very first date they had at McDonalds and then onto Subway. Nothing fancy, but Oline did like eating a "Happy Meal" before they moved on to her alternative healthier choice, at the place where they "Eat fresh!"

The digestion of mixed fried food of McDonalds and that healthier supplemental nutrients provided by Subway explained her fatness with a bit of muscular tone pleasantly added to her body.

Anyway...

The girls' journey almost came to their first stop as Elsa, and then Alex stepped out of a programmed elevator and neared the leading girl's basic treatment spot: Sokyo Pop Spa.

A carefully coaxing Japanese based environment with Japanese furniture, floors, paintings and a sandpit with the design of some random Ikebana plant drawn into the sea of very tiny pebbles, over behind the front desk were four workers, three females and one male. From Alex's point of view it looked like the four were having fun gossiping about some random thing or subject that flowed through their minds.

With one look on the approaching act of Elsa, the girl in yellow's eyes became an alarming gaze. "Guys, it's the Ice Queen!" She whispered lowly, often jokingly in direct to Elsa's usual cold additude and cobalt-ish dressing appearance.

Though Elsa couldn't hear her whisper, technical brunette Alex, had been specialized in lip reading, she could tell what that worker said to her working group and it kind of gave her a chilling vibration.

At Elsa's approach to the four colour coded workers, they stopped what they were doing.

The girl in yellow took her legs off of the desk, got off the chair and shoved it backwards.

 _Thunk!_

The Negro lifted his posture from the front desk and turned around to face both oncoming females.

The other two workers rushed on team effort at dashing to the side to arrive at the same pace on the far side of the first two.

They broke down their gossiping demeanour and now all four of them took a look of the professionalized ones you would see at industrious centers, they were all determined to satisfy the needs of the very important woman whom just entered.

Staring from right to left, in order Alex and Elsa were viewing them.

Female no. 1: The girl that sported and alerted her troop of the Ice Queen's arrival, she was a slim but tall Latin-American with pink coloured glasses and wrapped in a golden yellow kimono with the aiding theme of all sour lemons and sweet honey... oh and by the way how Elsa saw how that kimono looked on that Latin-America, it made the girl in yellow look like she was some undiscovered Disney Princess.

HONEY LEMON

Male no.1: A large muscular African-American who had thick dreads going out sharply in whatever direction it was pointed in. Either upwards, downwards, backwards or sidewards. Wearing a green kimono that meet him feely chilly his countenance seemed kind of hot, but Alex didn't feel it weirdly coming off him just by looking at that adorkable hunk of beef cake... it was what she had felt on James Olsen, pure shared platonic loving.

WASABI

Female no. 2: Standing beside Wasabi's left side was a Caucasian who look like she was a college student, she was obviously an American who looked proud, happy and a total cutie, her face was littered with freckles her hair was red like a mop of yarn curls, honestly she looked like something you would get a look at when you saw a posing doll from one of those greeting cards, she wore a red kimono, her theme colour, it pleased Alex mentally with a feel of the seducing sweetness found in red strawberries.

STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE

Female no. 3: A soccer mom by the looks of it, she had a small scar on the left side of her face above her left lip, going over her salacious muscles that defect ended above her chin, Alex made out a possibly fact that although she seemed calm and tame she might have spent her pre-teen and teenage years as a rough punkish girl, the kind who would chose to hang out with the wrong crowd just for fun. The soccer mom appeared to be taller than other three and what was odd about her facial features were the weird bone protrusion on her upper skull, starting from the sides of her eye sockets where they bended and pointed upwards, it gave Alexandra the cluage that she was certainly an alien. Just like her shoulder length hair her kimono was dark blue, the epiphany of clouds that roam around earth when the sun is nowhere to be seen.

PROXIMA MIDNIGHT

 _Damn! That was very stylized, one quarter handsome, three other quarters pretty!_

From her thoughts Alex and mostly Elsa were impressed by the seriously descriptive overkill of those appearing and vanishing working aliases that showed up whenever a character was introduced to the brunette girl whom just step into this venue for her first time.

But the name that pleased Alex the most was Proxima Midnight's, it was amorously enticing, it made her sound like she was some kind of stripper.

Straight from the DEO archives, Alex recognized Proxima Midnight's race, she was a Hickdatonian, they are known for their super strength, super speed, super endurance, and are also one of the few aliens that are able to survive planetary re-entry without having a single pore of their skin, scorched.

Though they are a sociable and highly incorruptible race of aliens, they believe that sex and war are the one of the principles that could benefit their lives, when applied extremely necessarily...

Or extremely desperately.

Behind the jovial standing workers was a painting more detailed than the other ones in the room, it was depicting the Golden Gate Bridge, the City of San Francisco along with the sun in the background, right on the upper east, and a cluster of large fish-shaped turbines being held down by large metallic cables.

As Alex looked closer she could see a little boy sitting next to awfully fat man, both occupants looking at the city. Alex read the name from the "Port of San Fransokyo" sign appearing in clear view of the open harbour, it was then based upon the fat man's round head and Optimus Prime like ears did she realize that the fat man was actually a robot.

But what impressed Alex the most was that the art of the structures looked futuristic and was apparently altered with some "sick!" Japanese influenced vibrations.

"HI, YOU MUST BE ALEX!" Honey Lemon cheered, with Alex right in front of her, Honey Lemon moved closer towards Alex, in her own form of gracious greetings, she kissed each side of Alex's brownish cheeks.

Alex instantly flustered after feeling Honey Lemon's lips, and then felt a warm feeling coming from her kissed areas. "Wait so you know who I am?" She asked as soon as she got her bearings right, she backed up a pace or two.

"Why wouldn't I! Elsa talks about you, most of the time she comes here; she even showed us pictures of you on her smartphone. The most recent ones are of you, when you and your girlfriend accompanied her to the beach 2 weeks ago along with your younger sisters. You were in your black sports bra and swimming trunks, from what I saw after looking at your exposed stomach, I got to say, you looked totally ripped!"

"Th-thanks, but it's kind of embarrassing having you talk like it's a huge deal." As Alex was left blushing and now being told of the totally exposing result of skin layer she showed that day, it didn't bother Alex with the fact that Elsa having that picture on her phone, might be completely pervertish of her. Alex was more on the line of it being nothing more than an effect from one of Elsa's own rigorous friendly upholding exercises.

"Sorry, but to Elsa, it's a deal that will always cultivate her private goals... you don't mind if I feel you?" With Elsa getting mild angry from her mentioned exploits, Honey Lemon was in curiosity and craving the feel of Alex's skin.

"Feel you?" Alex was totally caught off guard by Honey Lemon's asking, for pursuit to touch her skin.

"Yes, your right arm please, I want to feel what your arm is packing." Honey Lemon dignified her question with a pleasant smile.

Alex sighed with honour; she removed her right sleeve from her right arm and put it upon the counter for Honey Lemon to touch. Honey Lemon did so, with her touching, she placed her delicate fingers on Alex's shoulder, she couldn't help put coo as being by Honey Lemon's soft tenderness almost felt like the kisses she gave on her cheeks.

"Impressive." Honey Lemon slid her fingers down her elbow then all the way down to her wrist. Through Alex's long sleeve v-collared mahogany shirt, Honey Lemon felt pure female muscle. Joining Honey Lemon's touching was Strawberry Shortcake and Proxima Midnight, both with a prompted to do status so they can fulfill their own fascination.

The six sets of fingers roamed around every centimetre of Alex's grabbing, punching and strangling limb, they felt her tough muscles grooves, her callous skin, and the bones of her inner wrist, ankle, palm and fingers, down to her tips.

"Ahem, ladies, in case you're done now, she needs a makeover; and fast, she just broke up with her girlfriend." The nature of the crisis was told out by Elsa, with Alex now feeling shameful, she removed her arm of the counter and out of Honey Lemon, Strawberry Shortcake and Proxima Midnight's soft touching, she put her arm back into her jacket, the fresh new ex's look was reflected by a feeling of pity made by the two people behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that, but don't worry, there's a lot of girl's out there." The brunette took a look down to avoid their gazes and that's when she saw Wasabi's thick Black Hand tucked beneath the Latin-American's jeans, Alex realized he was feeling the tight rim of her ass.

Alex lifted her head towards the workers to catch their gazes, other than that fluttering eye wink Proxima Midnight offered to her - which she ignored - she was curious and ask kindly, what their birth names really were. She sank her eyes down again.

"Sorry Alex, company policy. Here at Sokyo Pop we're not permitted to say our real names." Wasabi answered, with a notice of Alex's eye sight he slipped his hand away from Honey Lemon's ass cheeks and out from where it was.

"Okay let's get started." Honey Lemon opened the nearby drawer, pulled out a paper and set it onto a provided clipboard. She took a pen from the table and filled out the upper details printed on the paper.

Name: Danvers, Alexandra.

Date: March 25, 2018.

Customer: A113.

She handed the clipboard and pen to the receivable Alex. "Just fill out the rest of the details and give it back when you are done."

Alex put a grasp on that received stationary holder and guided the way to the waiting area with a silent Elsa following behind.

Once both new visitors sat, Alex eyes hit the given paper, it was filled with many options of the mixed procedure she would like to go through.

But to Honey Lemon Proxima Midnight, the series of processing goals was meant to go in the order they choose as being perfectly appropriate.

"Manicure and Pedicure."

The first category in line.

"Regular / Basic Manicure and Pedicure Treatment."

"For the most regular nail care treatment, try our regular / basic manicure and pedicure treatment, this helpful process will soothe up your toenails and soften up any dead skin cells, so as to clear them off."

"Spa Manicure and Pedicure Treatment."

"For the touching added effect of paraffin wax or either glycolic exfoliation, added, to make your glorious skin and magnificent nails shine."

"French Manicure and Pedicure Treatment."

"From Paris with love, for all those who enjoy the sights glamour and delights of France, comes the 'defining' enhanced look with the French manicure and pedicure technique."

"American Manicure and Pedicure Treatment."

"For the proud to be American citizens, comes the French connection that is Americanized for your (land of) free enjoyment, with a more roundish and whitish quality added to your nail tips."

"Stone Manicure and Pedicure Treatment."

"For the people who stress a lot about their life, here comes the process of the regular manicure / pedicure treatment, but up in the end you will feel relieved at the heated stone placed on your hands and feet, it will provide you with the best relief from the overwork or stress."

"Gel Manicure and Pedicure Treatment."

"For those out there who have a constant aspiring fetish of being exposed to the sun, try a feel of pampering UV rays on your newly gel polished finger nails, that will leave them up to be dried in between half to a full minute, tops!"

Alex went ahead and picked her confirmed choice, a Stone Manicure and Pedicure Treatment, knowing that nothing would more taming and pleasing than having a mild-hot stone placed on the end of her limbs.

She moved onto the next part, which was "Bikini Waxing."

The sub-category was "American Waxing."

"To match willingly with the American choice, the Ameri... {You know what, for all those out there, who think I'm wasting your time talking about the specified advertising bullshit written on this paper-"}

Alex, not only did she alarm herself with her rude voice, but also Elsa and those two on the other side of the counter. She put her gaze to meet those workers, so as to form an apology, "No offense Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Strawberry Shortcake Proxima Midnight."

"None taken," The all-four colourful workers chimed their response as one, and their expressions read that this probably wasn't the first time a customer as said something hurtful while they were in equalized attendance.

Knowing that a new added insult, possibly one less odious then the others spoken here, Alex got the idea that an added one wouldn't insult them further, she continued on though not with another hit of offence.

{"-and for your preferred reading enjoyment, I will shorten this chapter, by stopping myself from detailing further intelligence and get right on point."}

Alex furthers the example towards us, her unsteady voice sounding like the descriptive info she had described earlier on.

Elsa on the other seat, secondly approved that decision to shortening the subject, with a small smile and so her choice centered on the option selecting a French Waxing.

"Facial."

"Due to lack of research done by Sassy Tuna whom has realized it's just a waste of time to wrangle up, analyze and pick the right options from the possible myriad varieties of other facial creams made in America. Sassy Tuna has decided to write down only one face cleansing and purifying residue: Algae."

That was the only option and Alex choose that one.

The brunette finally reached the final offered category.

"Hair Dye, a new choice in hair colour? That does sound bold even for me." Alex wanted to dismiss this option; she didn't think it was neces-

"Which new hair colour would you prefer?" Elsa asked Alex desperately when she saw knew she would not go through this choice.

To show her winter-blonde friend that she changed her mind on the option, she sighed agreeably. "Oh I don't know, Elsa I can't decide on which colour I want." Her deep hazelnut eyes suddenly looked towards us. {"Hey what do you guys think? Which new hair colour would suit me even better? ...Huh? Are you actually suggesting I should go red-haired?"}

"I like the sound of that, it'll suit you perfectly well." Elsa said forcing support had emitted to succumb Alex to agree.

"Okay since that's your choice and since you may probably have some distant back up... I can comprehend, accept and go with it." Alex agreed to the option; she went for a dark maroon colour to replace her soon-to-be-recent, brownish hair.

And yes, Elsa did have mental images of Alex being a red-haired, her choice to becoming one today was very hotly appropriate to her liking.

Alex returned to the front desk with the filled out paper and a smirk on her lips. "I'm done, that's all my thoughts written into the paper."

Honey Lemon took the clipboard and examined the precise choices Alex had put in on that white-clean sheet.

With a bit of seen and focused admiration she pulled her gaze up towards Alex, "Just to be sure, are you sure this is what you really want?" She just had to ask incase Alex choices were still not clear.

"Absolutely!" Alex smirked at her new produced positive compact, while Elsa on the other hand admired how she said that word; she spoke it, aloud and in style just like how his ex said it.

"Okay if you would just follow me and Wasabi" Honey Lemon said so and with a strict hand motion she gave Wasabi the plan to follow her course.

Alex tailed in a bee line at the back of Honey Lemon and Wasabi along with the un-mentioning but following pursuit of the Ice Queen as the girl in yellow and his green friend, when they arrived at the entrance Honey Lemon slid the door open into a treatment chamber.

Once Alex took a peak in, she was fascinated and mesmerized by the contents and the environment inside the room.

It was one part stationary home with a mini fridge - filled with assorted snacks, soft drinks champagne and wine - a sofa, a coffee table with magazines along with a coat hanger.

And one part functional treatment room with an operating bed two rotatable chairs next to a strong looking make desk with its reflective mirror, holding cosmetics and hair-treating equipment by the stacking trays.

Alex had an implying trait that she had learned from her parents, amongst the other ranging subjects they equally taught her in, this one was called "Manners" and she uses them to do the responsible and earnest form of respect to her loving paternity group and of course Honey Lemon with Proxima Midnight.

Alexandra also knew Japanese etiquette, she removed her Nike sneakers, leaving her feet in the dust protecting layer of white socks, she left her pair of white tick shoes behind the sliding entrance walked in and her jacket came off, it was hanged on the coat hanger, invitingly Honey Lemon instructed Alex to take a seat on the nearby chair.

She obeyed and sat down, she self-restrained herself from putting her feet on the coffee table, something she would do freely when she was in an unpleasant or happy mood.

When Alexandra was in her normal mood that was when she was on her best, calmest and out-standish of firm behaviour. She reached for a magazine and pulled close then up so she can open and read its bodying articles / glance upon its mystery of unknown pictures.

"Okay now that you're seated and relaxed, I better get going, duty calls." Elsa turned her view towards Honey Lemon and Wasabi, she did a quick tilt in the opposite direction of going left.

Alex frowned, her eyebrows cocked as she caught that motion as a definition that Elsa wanted to have a private talk with the yellow green workers. "Wait, Elsa, you're not going to wait for me?!" Knowing that Elsa's very elegant company was going to be further more separated for just a, long period, Alex showed a sudden sad grimace towards her sharer of time.

At that point, Elsa stopped and turned around to face the faint sad eyes of Alexandra. To comfort her fluster of being unpleased, she sighed slowly with pity and made her way back to her friend. "Listen Alex, I got a really important meeting in a - "Elsa paused her signature talk, she pulled out her left hand straight into the view of her to catch the secondly moving arms on her watch" - in a half hour.

Elsa's conscience and view went straight back to her gal-pal, from what Elsa could see Alex looked like a widdle lost brownie puppy who saw Elsa as her owner and clearly didn't want to be left alone with four random strangers.

"Relax, everything's going to be okay." A really big pro going to Elsa Darenelle for being born as a left-handed person, her trusting left hand rub went straight to Alex's right shoulder, for the rightly correct purpose of reasoning with Alex.

"You just stay right here and don't go anywhere, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Strawberry Shortcake and Proxima Midnight will be here to take care of you and treat you right." Elsa drew her head closer, her prolonged eyes were dripping with existing and growing personalized sexual goals.

"Can you do that Alexandra, can you stay here and wait just for me?" Elsa knew that Alex had the privilege to just get up and walk away from the Galleria once the treatment was complete, so she asked in a fading optimistic tone that required her response of trust in hopefulness to drain her inner-thoughts.

Up in the sanctum of her head and memories, Alex mentally plays Joey King's flag waving scene at the end of White House Down, instead of Emily holding a blue flag with the white eagle encircled by a group of white stars in her double shot of hands, her plan was to wave away freely and wildly in a pitting challenge to extended her life and that of her father's.

But stupidly heroic Emily tripped over the fractured remains of the hole, stumbled down to a fall and lost her grip on the flag pole, it flew out of hands, landing on the lawn.

Emily swiped the pain of her foot away, she grabbed the downed flag, some new stamina along with the courage to go on and wave away.

But it was too late, that painful result in clumsiness delayed her arrival, it made the jets fire their missiles on schedule before they saw Emily in her desperate act of survival.

The Presidential Palace was blown to smithereens killing Emily Cale along with Channin Tatum's pretty... very pretty or handsome face and leaving the poor new red-haired widow to fall to her knees and break down in tears.

Alex wiped a sad tear sliding down on her face, she blew out a losing sigh, and her option of giving up was done reluctantly. "Yeah ok, why not, I've got nowhere else to go this evening," Alex did agree with Elsa, that break-up earlier shorten her thinking cap, it made her eager option divert to uncertain on where she truly wanted to go.

"Unlock your phone and hand it over to me." Alex lowly hesitated to follow Elsa's command since the Android device was her only source of entertainment, she preferred to keep it hidden, but friends are friends and so Alex fished it out, unlocked it and gave it away.

Elsa went to the phone's settings, the list of Wi-Fi hotspots appeared on the screen, she selected the one with the most bars and the strongest linking signal, in fact the name of the Wi-Fi hotspot shared its name with the name of the 'adult' day care center Elsa, Alex and the colourful employees were in.

Elsa thumbed in the password, the Wi-Fi signal was unlocked for usage, she handed the device back to the brunette and once Alex saw the connectivity her phone was running through, she beamed with honed greatness. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa smirked when she knew she had regained control over Alex, she slid her bangs away till the scalp was revealed, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Alex's forehead as it gave the brunette the cool (I) promise to stay left behind while you depart in your prius, pact.

Elsa and Honey Lemon retreated up in their build personal space, she commenced in her walk out, heading to the front oriental designed doors that led into treatment room.

"Bye." Alex chimed in her last response for this time before Honey Lemon could slide the door in between them to separate their shown bodily features from each other's eye sight.

Elsa lifted her left palm, her fingers raised and starting from her pinkie, she folded each of her fingers down to form a closed fist, it came to Alex as a surprise when she saw that sociable departing hand motion, it seemed to Alex as if Elsa was casting out her cool magic.

The door was slid into a closing position and till they were at a safe distance, away from the always alert ears of the alien fighting government agent, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Elsa made their path for the front desk, the ice queen and the girl in yellow got back to a matter they haven't talked about for quite a while.

"I see why you bought Alex here, honestly Elsa haven't you had enough of these stupidity!"

Elsa did nothing but glare rudely at that girl in yellow for 10 seconds before she started up her words again. "I've only got two things to say to each of you..."

"Proxima Midnight, I think you know what kind of massage is suitable for my growing grandeur." Elsa gave an in thought of optioning suggestion along with a method of making Alex's mind of going into an almost vegetative state.

"Honey Lemon! Don't fuck up her beauty, by the time I get back, I want her fired up and looking like she didn't experience that break-up from her blasted ex-girlfriend." Elsa recklessly and stubbornly defied the new persuasion Honey Lemon shot out.

To sass things up, Elsa leftfully grabbed Honey Lemon's left arm to pull her closer, she gave a cool but clean kiss towards her lips, shocking the likes of the girl in yellow, her boyfriend in green with this renewed romping female to female sensual mixture.

With that kiss, Elsa give a vibration of what she intimately shared with Honey Lemon, and how much she enjoyed fucking her before she ultimately hurt her feelings by not returning any layer of 'romantic' love to Honey Lemon's loving heart.

In the view of the other three workers, the red one grimaced as she saw her co-worker get her chastened lips smothered by that of someone she knew had wronged her, the blue one didn't care nor was she disgusted, she was desperate to have her lips latched on to the brunette she had seen earlier, and the green one like Proxima Midnight also didn't care he since he also knew of the ice queen's plan and it didn't include the likes of her girlfriend.

Elsa shamed herself by pushing Honey Lemon back and gained some distance from that past conquest - No. 28 - before she could read the feeling of straight loneliness and sadness that had hurt her judgment and clouded her orbs, with a faint bit of envy in it, as its cause was centered on the fact that Honey Lemon had a boyfriend.

While the last one and only one she had forced her to be cold hearted. Elsa Darenelle was always this way since the minute her flame - that fucking betraying cunt - wrongfully abused their Helsa shipping.

And the bummer was that she had ended it.

!i!i!i!i

"We could keep trying but things will never change."

"So I don't look back."

"Still I'm dying with every step I take."

"But I don't look back."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

"And it hurts with ever-re heartbeat."

Alex was sitting alone in the treatment room, tapping her fingers to match the tune of the song that was playing on her phone's radio app.

The frequency she was linked into was Non Stop Pop FM, it was filled with nothing but pop hits from the 80s, 90s, its posh host from the UK: Cara Delevinge, was giving off her daily social and friendly audio treatment.

With the song finished, her eyes targeted us as she developed a soft glare, she was full of hurt!

{Oh, don't mind me this what I get for letting myself think I was going to spend over-excessive time with Elsa!} Alex got abandoned twice in a single day, but she kept that to herself, not willing to go any further, you see Elsa and Maggie weren't the only one who left her behind, including the both of them was Kara, Anna, Honey Lemon, Proxima Midnight...

Oh! And also that male cashier Alex met earlier on, after he gave the change for her bought Lasagna and cans of Tantrum, he had the mysterious impertinent motive of abandoning his work place and walk away from Alex before she could say a simple "thank you."

Sure Alex was gay but she knew with past experience that the cashier had an instinctual charm of kind friendliness, and speaking of negativity, was it really righteous of him to do something like that?!

On the coffee table was a can of open rosy Red Bull, the new blueberry flavour that was also in the mini-fridge, just wasn't something she wouldn't consider as being more enjoyably satisfying than the original flaming aroma.

Struck with curiosity, Alex decided to do something forbidden, that will put her future self in resentment over what she was about to do now, she opened a new browsing tab, it was dedicated to finding out the contemporary flight times, her choice went on the city that her ex was heading too.

Alexandra didn't like the kind of discovery she had come across…

{"I knew I shouldn't have fucking done this, the plane that Maggie was on, just landed in Gotham!"} Alexandra very much wanted that woman to stay some hours more (up to 2 days, perhaps) or just come clean with what she was going through, then Alexandra Danvers, would give her sex partner a proper and honourable fucking and send her off to her new destination...

With her ass cheeks totally aching and her legs all wobbly!

As shadows of two developed people appeared on the door, it slid open and Honey Lemon strode in with Proxima Midnight by her side whom replaced her helping position with Wasabi.

Alex didn't seem to come out of what she held in her mind, her thoughts were on the illicit qualities of Maggie's nude body, from her cutesy lips down to her vagi- she wanted to get those thoughts out of her head!

And now they died out on account of Honey Lemon's next actions.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Honey Lemon started a conversation with Alex, though she was physically present, Honey Lemon had no clue that the concentration of Alexandra was totally absent.

"Uh, what now?" Alex asked almost robotically as she snapped out of her inner thoughts, she fixed her eyes over to the yellow girl and black woman, their emotions were uncertain when they knew Alex's sense of self wasn't focused on that portrait. Whatever it was, focused they preferred to boldly ignore it.

"The picture do you like it?" Honey Lemon questioned again, but with an added desperate belief, she knew Alex would have a respectable interest in it, just like the way she noticed her staring at her other painting back at the lobby.

Alex's eyes met Honey Lemon's labour, it was a scenic work of a futuristic city that appeared to be on a piece of land, floating in mid-air, Alex, may not have been into paintings, but since she was a fan of Anime, the painting she saw in her obverse vision looked like it at an origin rooted in Anime.

"Honey Lemon did you paint this?" Alex popped the question out of breaking curiosity as she was lost in a fan girl mode of being humble and feeling luck enough to glimpse at this pleasing effort, its Japanese based super-modernized elements gave Alex a peak into the stylish and colourful mind of Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon squealed as she discontinued her sensations of jealousy focused on whatever unknown artist whom was more skilled enough to win her place and the desires of the lone brunette. "That, oh it's nothing."

"Huh?" With Alex starting feel unjustified with an opinion that Honey Lemon could be taking that picture under a false claiming means, just so she can pretend to be its grand architect and cheat her way through with undeserving self-esteem.

As she, the girl in yellow realized she said an erroneous set of words, cringing shamefully she reached back into her noggin just to pull out the appropriate words to the obsesser of her work, whom was staring with unreadable and starting to sniff out pure sham. "I mean actually it's something I came up after watching Astro Boy, you've seen Astro Boy right?"

"Are you kidding me, that cartoon is just so unique! I loved watching that show on Cartoon Network." Alex instantly perked up to Honey Lemon's mentioning of something the Japanese were crazy and brilliant enough to come up with. "Amongst other things I also have a liking of Powerpuff Girls."

"Uh huh, ok! …Well this is my own version of Metro-City." Honey Lemon instantly skimped past the media Alex was muttering about in favour of another one that associated with her streaming in multi-coloured work.

Whether it was red for a blossom in leadership, green for wild-like-a-buttercup envy, or blue for perky innocence - like the one you would see when a young child plays with bubbles... Honey Lemon didn't bother to give three simple shits!

"But wait there's more," Honey Lemon unearthed her smartphone, she unlocked that tech to scroll through the gallery till she came across one of her paintings and shows it off to Alex.

Her emotion went with a new eruption of excitement over the familiarity she saw, when she continued to stare grin fully at the painting of the girl her sister's girlfriend had named truthfully as "Kora."

"Wait, I've seen this before Anna showed it to me whe..." Alexandra went off subject when she had swapped her profound gaze by looking up with new discoverable eyes at artist she didn't realize, she was spending time with.

"It's one of Anna's ideas, she gave me the details, and I painted it, snapped it and emailed it back to her… Now enough chit-chat, me and Proxima Midnight need to start up with some progress," Honey Lemon stated out in impatience, she needed to make things go quick before the ice queen comes back, catches her with the partnering associates all unready and does something coldly cruel to her working place.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notice: Now that the long wait is finally over, if you have read the first two chapters then I would care to point out the replacement of Proxima Midnight by Rachel Roth aka Raven A DC character who shares a similar hue-in-clad sense of warrioress fashion to the cosmic super villainess, respectively created by _Jonathan Hickman_ and _Mike Deodato_ , while both were under the feminist creative employment of Marvel Comics.

A quick congratulating shout-out going over to _PowerRangersOfLigh_ t for being the 'first' reviewer to keep my mind still bright about writing this pipe dream after months of leaving it discontinued.

{"Cheers!"}

Chapter 3

Friends With Benefits (Part 2)

!i!i!i!i

For her own growing goals, the Ice Queen made her return to The Galleria in Glendale. Like before she went through the process of giving a unexpected James Sullivan another yodel, the mention of her return was to pick up Alex at the adult daycare centre, She pressed for a ticket and the bollard was raised into the air, giving Elsa access to the only way in her drivingly forward path.

"Oi, what the hell are you guys doing, where the fuck is Alex?!" Starting with a call from her Aussie 'woots', the cold warningly alluring voice Elsa Snowden Darenelle would often use, sent shivers down the spines of the two workers whom were clueless to her arrival, they all got the idea that it was now. "Did you two let her leave without alerting me?!" The Ice Queen's cool freakish voice carries on with her ingrate term and proceeded terming sessions of vocal harassment.

"Whoa, Elsa, calm down." Raven instantaneously stood up with the firm approach of her pacific tuning words. She used it to get unto her frank reason "Alex didn't leave, she's inside waiting for you." Her useful choice in words lull Elsa's hurting emotions to a calmer sensation.

"Excuse me." With her pressurised anger lowered down, Elsa spoke softly and apologetically, she turned her head away and trotted off to get away from a currently anxious Raven, an amusingly tense Strawberry Shortcake and to reach her long a-waiting gal-pal.

By all means Elsa quiet her walking, not to greatly give Alex the thought that her friend had arrived to pick her up and take her away from the hidden chambers of the daycare-centre.

While on the walk, Elsa's addictive mind was thinking only about Alex. What would the surprise be, that the workers of Sokyo Pop had processed her into? Will she be the hot girl that the Ice Queen has had thoughts of, locked safely in the boundaries' of her own head. Or, for the first time ever, they planned to sabo- _no, no, no! I can't think of her like that! If they decided they were sick of my scheming conquests, then I might as well adopt what I could get my hands on and fuck Alexandra even though she doesn't have the same looks I have always thought of._

 _{Because I'm_ _ **desperate!**_ _}_

 _Please be hot! Please be Hot! Please be HOT!_

 _PLEASE BE FUCKING HOT!_

Luckily for Elsa, just one slide of the door would reveal it all...

But, in the manner of a sculpture of ice melting due to being exposed to sun power, Elsa's thinking of Alex looking all hot made her sweat like crazy, she had to pull out her trusty schneeflocke imprinted hand towel from her handbag and doing her best to fight the dripping force of oncoming sweat.

At the front of the door, Elsa's eyes were up. Like her mind, they were desperate to look at the new glimpsing beauty that was Alexandra Danvers. As soon as Elsa slid the door open, a pair of patiently waiting and curious eyes stopped looking at the magazine and swung to face the Ice Queen and focus more into the depths of her cerulean eyes.

Alexandra Danvers batted those charismatic eyes-lids of hers and smirked her multi-coloured lips.

 _Hotly shit!_

Elsa let her mouth drop open at the hotness of a supreme babe. She was fiery. From the end of her eyes were flames that pointed upwards, first Elsa thought it was done to make Alex look funny bit with a blink of her blue eyes she saw it as a resemblance to a crown. On her lips was the picturesque of truly hot lips, a perfect blend of orange lipstick painted with curvy sun like spikes over a background of red all put covered by a gleaming layer of gloss that gave Alex's mouthly main kissables, sparkly twinkles.

 **The Ice Queen** felt likely to swoon to that **caught** sight of **a** **fe** r **ve** ntly empowe **r** ing female **!**

She had a quick rash phobia of melting again.

"Hello Elsa. Do you like what you see, are you not pleased with how flaming I look?" WIth rejuvenating strength coming from her hands and feet, empowered by the temporarily generating energy of heat straight from the placed stressly-curable Pumice stones that were now nowhere to be seen within the room Elsalex was in, she talked calmly with those lips of hers before it was normal, almost chapped, now every move it made was sexily highlighted by a furthermore reddish hue. "I know right! That's the expression I gave to myself when I saw what they did to me." Alex with pride glory and a lust for the sensation of fun yelled in an unfamiliar tone that Elsa hadn't heard coming out from her changeable voice on this day.

Once Elsa got control of her very bullshit phobia, she again got another admiring look at the other effects that made her disguised girl-pal... sexily flammable material. "Catching Fire?" The eyes of Elsa became glued on the art of the flaming mocking jay that rested on the fingernails of both of Alex's palm. It enthralled her with wonder, just in the same level to which, when a book by Suzanne Collins happened to be a real page turner for her reaching lofty fingers and progressively learning mind to go to the next, and then the next.

Alex's face lit up to Elsa's sincere mention of the title of both the book and movie... it appeared red hot with cheerfulness, almost like everything within that skull of hers was catchi- "I feel you, Elsa. This designs are fucking rad!" The red-haired humbly and intimately announced, her dexterous fingers went up so that she can see the art Honey Lemon had scribed onto her nails. The mini-art of the flaming mockingjay were seen on both her thumbs with the rest of her fingers holding the image of scorching flames.

On automatic force Alex's right arm shot forward to grab Elsa's right writing limb and pulled her down so she can hear her word in a clearer sense, "Elsa! Thank you for bringing me here. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't gone to Kara's apartment. I could've been... just... just... just?" Alex was curious to what might have happened, had she not decided to take her pain and unleash it within her adopted sister's living floor. She wondered if there was an alternate happening that changed the event of her departure to her sister's apartment.

"Sassy Tuna, do you mind giving me and Elsa a certain sneak peak to a different Earth?"

 _"I can do that and will be extremely brief at it."_

 _"In a similar Elseworlds scenario."_

 _"Maddie had broken up with her boyfriend Alexander Danvers."_

 _"Danvers was shocked when he discovered she had left him to move to Gotham just to continue her Police Woman career. He sat alone in his apartment eating the food he had bought for them, it was meant for both of them. After viewing the last minutes of Outlaw King, in which he continued on from an earlier interrupted watch, he witnessed the final acted scene of Chris Pine and Florence Pugh embracing their loving qualities as spouses on some unnamed beach."_

 _"His result, he threw the last piece of Pizza onto his screen, with the very thought that his life could not be complete without the sweet loving freedom that Maddie Benson gave him. Still in the stage of being alone and depressed, he got luck a text message from his friend, saying that he wanted to meet up. He put it into compact."_

 _"After long minutes of weeping it was time to get back on the horse. Like immediately!"_

 _"Alexander went to the bar his friend said he had waited at, they sat down and drank to their delight, and there over in the corner he saw her in tears and alone. As likely since Alexandra Danvers was caring, brave and enduring this meant that her male counterpart had the same familiarised emotions. As if second nature he plucked up the courage he had in him, excused himself from his drinking buddy just to over a chat with the lone-girl: Maxine Lord."_

 _"Days later, they meet up on their first date and though the serving of Thai food they didn't seem to find any sign of indifferences in their partnership that would go strong the further the days grew, so cheerfully they decided to call it a night, and part ways hours later with the happy thought they were going to see each other again."_

 _"On the fifth date, and close to three months later, the Male Alexandra and the Female Maxwell couldn't hide how they felt about each other they emotions were conspicuous they were totally in love with each other, so Maxine agreed to let him walk her home. As Alexander was on his way to leave Maxine's street, she got onto her tippy toes and planted a kiss to Alex's lips, this entreated him to kiss her back but deeper, with that they shared their first romantic kiss."_

 _"Two years later they got married but things got a bit unpleasant, In the early day of marriage, pregnancy struck the tummy of Maxine, it hit struck again five more times and after she recovered from the after effects of fatigue her life was well shared between her kindled Husband and the lovely children they raised together as a newly married couple."_

 _"Forty-two years after they met earlier on when they were in their late twenty's, they died old in a car crash, leaving behind six children, eleven grandchildren and four great grandchildren to mourn the loss of the couple that bought their souls into the existence of human beings and taught to live as a family right down to the last three members are not old enough to understand the tragedy that has struck the still growing family of both Lovable Husband: Alexander Danvers and Cherished Wife: Maxine Danvers."_

 _Sniffle_

"That was so adorable and sad!" Alex was in tears over the fate that had become of her male version and the female version of Maxwell Lord that was in written words. Wanting to cry urgently just for the sake of both empathy and sympathy, she forced herself not to, if she did her make-up would end up being messy by the power of her tear drops.

"Hey have you seen Honey Lemon and Wasabi?" At their depature Elsa quizzed, since she didn't see them at the counter but only Strawberry Shortcake and Raven, she thought they would be with Alex.

"No, I haven't seen Honey Lemon since he told me to wait here." Alex put back on her Nike shoes and her sense to respond to Elsa's answer back on track, at her negative mention they both decided to go looking around the spa. It wasn't until they heard moaning from behind the door leading to a storeroom, and that they knew they found the two hidden souls.

Elsa opened the door to a crack, while she took the upper-siding position, Alex ducked down and took the lower siding position. The two women gasp at the viewing demonstration of something interracial, but strictly forbidden to their wondering eyes.

 _Good Rao above!_

Alex thought as in front of her and Elsa's view, they both saw a mirror reflection of Honey Lemon and Wasabi, both in a compromising position.

The girl in yellow was on her hands and knees, her yellow kimono and bra had been removed, and her average sized breasts were visible and wiggling.

Lime boy, clutching her waist, he slipped his right hand on her right shoulder and kept rocking forward, repeatedly shoving his big boy cock in and out Honey Lemon's pure Latin-American fuck-hole.

For such a thin girl, Alex couldn't seem to make out any sounds of distress or fear coming from Honey Lemon, just her pure amorous tones. Nor did she believe that the reflectively shown skinny girl was taking that totaling amount of big cock into her fanny, like an all-natural.

Whereas Elsa took the sexual act as a certain way that Honey Lemon had refused to be a lesbian and that betraying kiss she did to her earlier had not brain-washed her straight thoughts.

Alex turned the knob; she silently pulled the door back, till it was closed. She then knocked on it, alerting Wasabi and Honey Lemon. "Are you two done cause were done and I need to pay for the treatment."

"Just one more moment please, I'm coming," Honey Lemon groaned with a trace of a pleasurable murmuring sound to her voice.

Both outside women where both confused and where both curiously in wonder over the true meaning of that pun, was it used it as a form of awarding means that she was close to ejaculating? Or was it made to signal Honey Lemon's arrival to the fiery-haired customer and her wintery-blonde benefactress?

Honey Lemon stepped out of the store room, her authorative face came into the view of the other two workers and made the path back to the lobby. Alex appeared as saucily as she could, she shook her red locks through the air, it shone like the appearance of fire burning out of control.

"Hot, fuck and Damn! Alex you look like some flaming ho-" Honey Lemon shoved Raven to the side to give her spacing access to the count register, and gone broken up were her primed words of notifying detail.

"So that will be $179."

Alex flustered to the amount of payment Honey Lemon had required on courtesy of her place of work, then willing to pay for that price, she pulled out her foldable wallet and hands her credit card over to the girl behind the counter.

Strawberry Shortcake chose to hiss, disagreeing. "Sorry Alex, its company policy. The victim of the break-up, as in the one who gets dumped is not recommended to pay for the procedure unless he or she comes alone, but the friend who brought him or her here is eligible to pay."

"Yeeaaaaahh." Honey Lemon boasted out in her new use of self-encouragement but take-no-pity theme voice that made the latest red-haired frown for just a bit in a short amount of time.

"In other words, Danvers." Elsa quipped, a very charismatic one; she grabbed Alex's credit card and returned it towards its rightful owner. "I'm the one who has to pay for this procedure."

Elsa smirked instantly towards her awkward looking friend, but then she remembered the other pointy essential she bought along just for the sake of some carnal fun with the big sister of her little sister's girlfriend, she reversed from the sight of Alex, Honey Lemon, Strawberry Shortcake and Raven till her behind hit the left wall.

"Do you need any help?" Alex asked dearly in result and over to Elsa whom was playing the agenda of keeping what is hers a total secret to anyone except herself.

"No, please! Just stay where you are, I'll get my moola and do your payment." Elsa reached in deeper to move the case holding that strictly personal arousing appliance out of her way, lying beneath it was her rectangular blue and leathery wallet.

{"They don't call me the Ice Queen for no reason!"} On a focusable point of perverted royal-like authority, Elsa Darenelle's simplified response was whispered onward, saucily. The Benefactress fulfilled her title and position by pulling out $200 which she then step forward and handed it over to Honey Lemon.

Now that the girl in yellow had received the set of Americanised dollars, the payment had been completed. But eventually Elsa ordered Honey Lemon and colourful co. to keep the change.

"Well thank you all so much, and Honey Lemon this is for you."

Alex moved in closer to the girl in yellow, before pressing her lips to both her sides in returned favour for her way of emotional greetings, Alex pursed her lips again and kissed Honey Lemon right on her nose. It may have been more than enough for Honey Lemon to take right in, but she did accept it in full consideration and knowing that Alexandra Danvers hotness was way above the hotness she had on her.

With everything said and done, Alex was happy to shift her focus to Wasabi... it was a big pity he wasn't there, so Alex moved right over to the next female in line. She observed her pristine effect and after giving permission to do so, Alex used both hands for this operation. The meandering finger tips of her thumb and pointer pressed on the top then widened as it slid down, tracing the side of Raven's crown gemstone, her fingers meet again after rimming with that shiny object.

Alex could only be mesmerised by how goodly looking that corundum was. "I like how the ruby is placed on your head, compared to your skin, it makes it seem brighter, and also it gives you a never ending story like motif." The red-haired said her done assessment after he had observed that diamond shaped, earthly-made construct.

"Thank you, Alex, your comment has given me reassurance on what I'm about to next on you."

"Huh?"

In a brief second the ruby lit up, and a straight thought entered the mind of Alex. Though she just met Raven today, she was struck with the calming sensation that she had loved this woman for most of her running lifetime. The feelings that surfaced inside of her were strong enough, that she easily succumbed to her new found lust. With her fingers she reached outwards to move the delicate strand of hair that was hanging in front of her filled-up right eye socket. "Hi, honey." Her lips reached in for a kiss to Raven's lips.

Raven contemplated that her magic worked perfectly, just like the way she focused and use it when she was messaging her. The woman in black wrapped her arms around the other person's shoulders just to keep Alex and her lips as close to hers as possible for their lip-to-lip massage continuance.

"Mum, knock it off!" Strawberry Shortcake whined harshly towards the older woman amongst the group and her very own mum through adoption, not natural birth. She moved behind her and pulled her back.

The enchantress and the agent's lip contact were broken apart, making raven miffed and Alex still in the lust of how Raven's lips played well with hers.

The glow of Raven's crystal died out when her motherly senses were put back into place.

And here, Alex thought that Strawberry Shortcake and Raven were just simply co-workers, it didn't cross her mind that Strawberry Shortcake was Raven's adopted daughter as they shared no facial similarities, only different colours of hair and their skin tone were not offering her a clue of their familial relationship. What threw Alex off even more then the fact some gothic looking witch induced her with magic to make her do something outrageous.

Her smoothly lined lips had just made contact with those of a woman's whom she had recognised as being a cougar. Alex wanted to feel disgusted, but no, she couldn't. Instead she grabbed the masseuse by her colouring kimono and plunged her lips back into hers. This freshly new kiss of Alexandra Danvers was way more desperate then the last one she did, when Raven filtered her mind with overly-balanced, leveling amounts of false love directly into Alex's thinking cap.

It also left Raven to be pleased off, by what her daughter was able to see, she felt the need to throw a tantrum but stopped when she realised her mother's crystal didn't appear to be glowing. Signifying that she wasn't being compelled to kissing her own mother, she was doing it on her own free will and looked to be loving every second of it.

Hey, if Alexandra Danvers has rights then she has the insane right to use them.

There at the adult day-care centre, Strawberry Shortcake knew from her heart that she was just a patron giving her services when needed, this gave her a dignifying degree to believing that the customers had the civil liberties to choose whatever they wanted to while on her place of work, she had no choice but stand idly by and let the kissing continue on.

After their long and satisfying second kiss, Alex rolled out her tongue and licked right over Raven's blackened lips, her lip stuck were smudged off completely by the arousal-inducing movement of Alex's smooching and tasting duo of appendages.

"So, Honey Lemon I know it's not my business, but you seemed like you and Wasabi were having a good time in that closet." That irrational explanation caught the attention of the maiden in yellow, her blush was mainly red to signify her acceptance of embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, me and Wasabi are always like that." Honey Lemon makes use of her mind and attitude to transform her shame into pure pride.

Elsa felt that it would be better if she took the conversation forward without Alex's curiosity, just in case Honey Lemon doesn't try to sabotage the main carnal goal of her devious scheme. "Alex can you go and wait outside, I need to have a little talk with these group, but I promise I'll be quick."

Alex with aggression, she grabbed Elsa by the back of her head and pressed her lips into Elsa's, the ice queen bucked her hips with mellow feelings coming from Alex hot kiss, she was left to sigh once it broke off and she finally got a hold of herself.

"You really are the Ice Queen, Elsa! Your lips are soothing and cold to the pleasing touch." Alexandra rolled out an excited sigh to shadow and commemorate the telling of her hidden knowledge. "You also are naughty, are you planning on fucking me when we reach my apartment."

"Well yeah, I um..." Elsa flashed her eyes when she realised that no one was amongst them, including Honey Lemon and everyone else in The Galleria. With her gone and with some uncanny way of Alex suddenly knowing about her sensuous and futuristic course of action plus giving her coordinated approval, made Elsa feel rashly uneasy.

She turned to the direction of Sokyo Pop... the colourful work team that were recently there: Strawberry Shortcake and Wasabi had also vanished mysteriously without an ancient sign of trace. The only person she saw was Raven and she was grinning with a sign of pure mind projected cruelty.

"Awhhh! I do want to give it a try!"

Elsa was startled, turn surprised when she felt the bulge of Alex's breasts squashing into hers, her specially trained arms they may have been uncomfortable to some random stranger were gladly wrapped around her arms in a sweet friend worshipping hug.

Her newly scented radiant fiery locks that once looked yummy in its chocolaty brown formation, now felt like it could melt Elsa down till she was an ambitious and steady puddle of water.

Alex attention grew more on Elsa and her constant silence, something wasn't right with her and she knew it. "Hey are you okay, what's wrong?"

Elsa ignored Alex's inquiry and offered chance of carefulness, "What was that for?" She asked sheepishly for the purpose to the motive, of why her gal-pal threw her arms around her when Raven was feeding her with her magically imported sexual desires to play vividly in her mind.

"That was to show you how truly proud I am to have you as a friend, thought you could need one, you were practically begging for it." Elsa cooed softly and rolled her eyes with sweetness of returned friendship, it drove away her carnal desires till her hands broke free and wrapped around the likes of her giddy comrade.

Alex face-planted a loveable kiss on Elsa's left cheek, a tighter re-affirmable hug then broke it off to take her leave. "I better get going, I hate to eavesdrop on your private conversation."

She left.

The essence Alex laid on the Ice Queen cheek left a hotly raiding mark there and in her cold heart, she sniffled as her friend walked away from her, that heartfelt gesture of friendship Alex had offered made a tear roll down the cheek Alex placed her lips, in the same manner a cold drop of icy water would roll down in its watery from a statuette of ice.

Elsa brushed the tear away and switched her view from seeing Alex and her chase-able ass to face Honey Lemon and their newly focused conversation, her cold countenance and behaviour came back into play. "Did you really think one simple kiss is enough to make me go gay again?"

A few feet down from the position of Elsa, Sokyo Pop and its colourful staff.

Alex was holding her phone in front of her with the camera's view facing towards her, she was checking her beautiful façade for any signs of defaults. To the sight of the loss of hereditary brunette hair that was now artificially altered to a brightly reddish collection of hair, the upturned flames that were meticulously painted to the sides of her excellently done with care eyelashes and her lips that held the miniaturised but oval shaped picture of the sun, she found out that everything about her countenance was perfectly perfected in the perfect of perfect ways. But when she put her phone down after blacking screen, from a distance she saw a man with also with flamey hair whom quickly turned his head away for instant avoidance, he was looking over the balcony with the pretence to see if he can spot a coming friend.

As if it weren't obvious, Alex knew he totally checked her out, possibly to compare how similar their hairs looked. She didn't seem to mind his invaded gaze but when he noticed Alex's concentration on him, he turned shamefully to face her. Alex returned her put-out looks and dashing eyes, with a comforting hand wave, though she had gotten her demeanour mixed up with faint envy at just the way his flamey looking hair posed in the open air.

The unknown man didn't like how Alex was staring at him, he was afraid it would reveal his position to the ice queen, and so he turned and strode off to get away from Alex and her growing suspicion. With the lone figure going down his lone path, his lone presence completely unalerted the attention of Elsa who had no clue of that stalker, whom felt 'incomplete' without her girlfriend.

Whoever he was, he looked like a true aging buddy compared towards the liking appearance of her adopted sister.

Back to Sokyo Pop...

Honey Lemon put a cheek crushing grip on Elsa's face and a deep betraying kiss on the lips of the ice queen, at completion of her tease she pushed Elsa back and made her way past the both gawking mother and daughter duo and back to the closet. Since Wasabi didn't come out Elsa knew Honey Lemon went back in so they continue on with their sex.

 _[You know I can fill your head with another lesbian fantasy.]_

Elsa heard Raven's voice go off in her head via telepathic talking link. She directed her eye sight to Raven just to show her trademark icy cold look of a dangerously mobile Ice Queen.

 _[Save, it for later! I have fucked Alexandra Danvers so many times with the help of your powers, It's magical I know but now it's time for me to get real and be strai... gay about it!]_

Overlooking the mistake of her present sexual gender, Elsa stomped out in the sights of both Strawberry Shortcake and Raven, leaving their orbs in a state of unwelcoming empathy. She knew that Raven had heard her received thoughts, the motion of her blinking served as the evidence she needed to sturdily contemplate.

"Alex!" On Elsa's call the new red-haired switched her gaze over in the opposite direction to see the ice queen in her fearsome approach.

"Yes Elsa." Caught of her guard and with her voice tracing a bit of fear, Alex began to wonder if this was how the colour-filled staff acted like, when Honey Lemon signaled the rest of her team about Elsa's decisive time to make an appearance.

Elsa brushed Alex's fear inspired looks, away, like a saucy blizzard teaching an out of control bush fire on how it truly feels to be as cold as possible.

"Wait, is it time to go?" When Alex asked she was dreading the dealing thought that the completed makeover was the only session that was going to be on today's Elsalex bonding schedule.

"Not just yet, we are going shopping!" The platinum-blonde's gaze met up with her new thought and her haptic position of rebuilding excitement.

While Alex was in mid-air, her arms were spread out and reaching for more altitude, legs bended like some woman who had mastered the strategy of playing skipping rope.

Ms. Darenelle struck a welcoming smirk towards the likes of her gal-pal, Elsa was not use to her gal-pal acting like this, she had recognised this bursting of a very girlish and joyful, hopefully friendly demeanour she had seen from her younger foster sister or Alex's adopted sister... or pretty much any female or male that had crossed her life.

Yes, there are male gays on Elsa's earth too...

So, as it is written in the chapter of this fanfiction story, Alexandra Danvers had become what other character have turned when they are written in a different way from what they are adopted from, she had become strictly OOC.

"Do it again, so I can... I mean we can... Oh hi excuse me." With a change of thoughts and a plead of rushed words Elsa told the hailed passing shopper to snap a picture of them, after 5 taking tries the photographer had captured a perfect sociable image of the wintery-blonde and the red-haired both doing the same pose.

Alex and Elsa's arms spread out and reaching for more altitude, two pairs of legs bended like a duo team of women who had mastered the strategy of playing skipping rope.

Except Elsa, an Australian born babe, learned its rules since she did a try out back in kindergarten, it made her more experienced compared to Alex whom started when she was a pre-teen.

For the record, in Elsa Snowden's first attempt, it resulted in her hurting that right smashed-to-concrete knee cap and crying her babyish eyes out while she was still in her younger ages of clothing, body and beauty.

{"Some people, will give up and quit after the first try."}

{"But not me...}

Elsa Snowden Darenelle narrowed the lid of her empowering orbs to give a clear image of her very strong use of resistance to failure, coming from her cold cynical blue eyes.

{"Not me!"}

To show her past rhythm of success after a hurtful attempt Elsa bended down and dusted her kneecap she rubbed her kneecap till she was certain it was shiny again.

"Time for an examination!" Dr. Danvers commented sweet-fully, appease as she was, she and Elsa rushed to check those mimicking set of pixels, the photographer was awarded with a thank you and was kindly sent off to do his incomplete business in the Galleria.

After a long momentous stare at Elsa's curved screen Samsung, Alexandra girl-freaked the fuck out! She let out a cheerful, girlish yell, annoying the other shoppers or customers with her joyfulness.

"Alex, now I believe we got on with our shopping, remember, we are here to make sure you have a wonderful evening, and not a depressing one, we should go and pick you a dress." Elsa talked smoothly and deftly while she reclaims her pride, instead of the opposite way of doing it daftly and wildly.

Alex wrapped her right arm around Elsa to interlock her right limb with the Ice Queen's left one. "I trust you Elsa, now lead the way!" She clung onto her present friend like she was her blanket of safety... a snow blanket to be precise.

"The Colony?"

As Elsa and Alex arrived at their new destination the red-haired spoke out just for the mention of curiosity to how domestic the name sounded lime.

Once the store manager got a look on the two new customers that just entered her store - "Elsa!" - She did not waste time to run up and greet them. The store manager was dressed in fine functional business clothing, purple to be exact, though she looked determined and ruling she had a cute set of puffy cheeks on her maturely leveled face.

With her journey into Sokyo Pop and the pips of colour she met with their aliases, Alex needed to now if Atta was the true name of the store clerk she spotted, still gleaming back at her.

"It's short for Attalla." The head figure of The Colony mentioned with compliance and in effect to her smirk that showed off her industrious demeanour.

After introductions were traded between Alex and Atta, then the telling of what forced Elsalex to visit The Galleria today, Elsa's explanation of why Alexandra looked like the human incarnated version of a Phoenix and Atta giving her dearest emotions of sympathy for Alex and her ended homosexually romantic relationship.

Alexandra gave back her "thanks" and then she now knew that The Colony was a clothing store, free of female employees. She marveled the duty of management the manager was giving to her store workers, it was almost like she was a queen.

Attalla Antwerpen: **Pismire** Queen Of The Colony.

Inside the dressing room, she opened the door to the second cubicle in line and gasped as her pumps slipped out of her fingers, it landed on the floor, her sound effect made the two occupants stop what they were doing.

Alexandra Danvers was witnessing a customer giving a blowjob, the one with his large cock hanging out growled madly as Alex's gaping mouth and eye sight made him push his sucker away, he stomped towards Alex to slam the door and lock it.

Alex didn't try to deny that little act of taboo, it made her feel up lifted, being a lesbian made her supportive of male homosexual rights. Plus she did catch a good look at his name tag, it read "Antoine Flikerman." She took on a purely gay entrusting smile as she went to another cubicle, she locked the door sat down on the bench and easily inserted both her feet into the new shoes she clasped onto.

With a click-clack of her simply-smartish heels and passing the sounds of male homosexual love making behind the locked door, Alex stepped into the eyes of Elsa and Atta.

Elsa was left to be gobsmacked by the new sight of the soft Alexandra Danvers now looking pretty, and damn right she was also looking fuckable.

Atta was proud that her resources had not failed her, not Alex or any her recent customers...

Well most of them.

Alex went back and forward, in and out of the changing room, heel stomping like some charged up supermodel, she continued hitting Atta and Elsa with the fresh image of every dress and shoes she tried on.

With their decisions and the choice of her likings, she picked the one that she required to be seen in her wardrobe, with the amount of articles she had chosen, then came the part where Elsa had to gladly spend her money for what Alex bought to the cash register, every single article was scanned and reached a price of nearly 3 grand. What Alex had taken was also enough to fill five separate shopping bags.

Alex eyes went back again to a black leather jacket hanging on a mannequin, she was so caught up in the brilliance of all the other articles that she forget what the mannequin had on him. It had the French flag colours on the right sleeve grouped together to form a multi-coloured 3 inch band.

"Elsa, look!" Alex rushed by the standing posture of Atta and Elsa to stand by the side of the lifeless mannequin and point at it. "This jacket is just oh," - eyes rolled - "so tempting, can I try it on?!"

The platinum-blonde took a deep breath in and sighed happily, if it weren't for Alex and her pesky, somewhat childish demeanour, Elsa would have given Alex the N word, but her happy attitude was addictive, so why not? Elsa then turned her view to the purple wearing store manager of The Colony. "Take it down Atta!" The Ice Queen commanded a little on the side of being less cold when those words came out.

Assiduous Atta, with honour for her female friend in blue and her fiery-haired partner, marched up to the doll in a queenly manner.

Jacket Off!

She made the arms of the mannequin go straight and swiveled it so they were pointing down, as Atta made the article come off she felt a bit a displeased with herself for making a lifeless-being lose its pride and dignity of posing with a French made fashionable accessory.

Jacket On!

Atta handed the combined piece of leather over for Alex to wear, the red-haired then swung it around, she cooed when she saw a cut-out picture of the Eiffel Tower sawed on to the back, she flipped the jacket behind her, right arm down the right sleeve and the same to the left side, Alex had come to learn that the French import she was wearing was a perfect fit to her slim body.

Alex stared her sweet gaze over to her female comrade in pleasure. Imbued with the influence of a French made product, her language switched to pure Français. "Oh si'l te plaît Elsa. Je la veux, Je la veux, Je la veux! She demanded urgently with her very playful demeanour.

(Oh please Elsa. I want it, I want it, I want it!)

"Sie spricht Französisch?!" With a new blush Atta had the sudden addictive urge to absentmindedly switch her language back to the first one she had learned.

(She speaks French?!)

"Ja, tut sie." Elsa knew that Atta's question was directed to her, she followed suit to the train-by-thought pursuit of foreignly uttered outburst Alex had started and Atta had carried on.

(Yes, she does.)

Das ist nicht alles Atta, vielleicht kann ich Deutsch, aber ich kann auch Italienisch, Griechisch, Koreanisch, Russisch und Spanisch. Alex makes a big deal out of stating the other known languages she had practiced in speaking in and mastered in her run time of life. "Ab sofort erne ich Japanisch zu sprechen." Alex brief time of disobedient egotism was unmasked to the mention of the chiefly language spoken mainly in the Land of the Rising Sun.

(That's not all Atta, I may know German, but I also know Italian, Greek, Korean, Russian, Chinese and Spanish.)

(As of now, I'm learning how to speak Japanese.)

Atta remained still, she was astounded by the unearthing of factual information of Alex having to know how to talk in more languages she had learned to have been thought into learning. "Hast du Norwegisch gelernt?" Except, that did not stop her from asking asked as she was surprised to discover that luck had played its turn when Alex implied that she hadn't learned to speak the subjecting language.

(Have you learned how to speak Norwegian?)

"Nein." Alex's answer came out timidly and whatever thoughts of her joyfully hoping that their conversation could continue onwards and in German was left to be discontinued by the flashing interruption.

(No.)

 _{"Pretty obvious though, if you've seen Inglorious Bastards."}_

That and the fact that the three women just had the thought of not speaking out of English language, it gave Atta an idea to conceal her words. She whole-heartedly apologised for the impolite excuse she was gave onto Alex.

Danvers received it without a showing a motion of fickle.

"Du jævla hore! Jeg kan fortsatt ikke tro at du villig til å gjore en erobing av din beste venn, nå at kjӕresten er ute av veien." Atta held high her face of disgusted responsiveness, a panging stroke of anger passed through her eyes. After a quick peak at Alex and he readable face, expressing that she had not even a clue what Atta said in Norse, she kept her eyes uninterrupted on Elsa, forcing herself not to look back and check to see if Alex easily translated the fourth word of her talking-passage.

(You fucking whore! I still can't believe you're willing to make a conquest out of your best friend, now that her girlfriend is out of the way.)

Elsa understood the reading in front of her, she gave back a somewhat formidable smirk to her fellow queenly friend that exposed her secretive carnal intentions. "Min virksomhet er min egen. I tilfelle du har glemt har jeg aldri dømt deg for å fortelle din forlovede oppe på ateret fordi du trodde du ikke var klar til å gå gjennom med fitt forsøk på et nytt oppgradert fagforbund."

(My business is my own. In case you forgot I have never judged you for deserting your fiancé up at the altar because you thought you weren't ready to go through with your past attempt into a new upgraded unionship.)

Her explanation of how Atta may have put turmoil into her life by choosing to run away rather than face her day of judgment. Elsa's left hand went to clasp what was right and ended at the bottom of Atta's arm as she put a deeper look into the eyes of Atta. "You will let yourself be **you** , and I will let myself be **me** ok."

Atta wanted to slap the saliva out of her gums, she refrained to, in doing so and knowing that Elsa had a point. She turned her vision to Alex's and got the sight of a young woman being gratified that her junior friend removed the depravity her fresh ex had unleashed upon her. She had known about Elsa's secretive Sapphic status, ever since her first Hen Night. In which the platinum-blonde guest was invited to and attended alone with authorised agreement and approval of Anna Darenelle.

Atta was perplexed about herself and left to think about marriage when she witnessed a fight that took place in the club, scandalous, the wife was caught cheating in front of her husband, when asked why she had been deceiving her spouse she said she got married too young.

The husband was in shame and embarrassment of being wed to this former fraulein, he removed his wedding ring from his own carbonic appendage and threw it in his wife's face before turning and buzzing off, angrily. Atta's displayable face turned soft when Alex brows arched with hints of anger minimally surfacing, she seemed offended by the sound of Atta's words, even though there were cryptic to her.

'That night', just so happened to be the same night that two young guesting associates to Atta's last night of free maidenhood, came out as lesbians. First was Dorothea as she wanted it to be public about it, so what better way to do it in front of her sister and her fun-absorbing subjects.

Dot's big reveal was followed by Elsa's when she and Atta were safe within in the private walls of the Antwerpen household.

They ended up on the same bed, Dot's bed exactly. With her and Elsa's act of carnal taboo, the surface of Dot's comforter became partially moist from the discharge of their sweat and cum.

Atta didn't mind what was going on in her little sister's room, mostly she didn't care she was too busy figuring what the fiancé would think of her or how he would he react when he found out that his future wife couldn't go through with it.

The chic tendering nature of Atta forces her queenly attitude to play things, not of the collected selection of brash, defiant and offensive, but sweet, charming and enthusiastic. "Well, I suppose so, since you are her rescuer from sadness, grief and despair that does give you the right to make fucked-up love to her. You certainly have earned you keep. Oh and Elsa." The Queen of the Colony's last day calling caught the attention of The Ice Queen.

Atta speaks her open mind, in force she ties to rebuke her from going any further within her pursuit. Once again Atta spoke in Norse and once again Alex felt a slight annoyance on the trade in talk language she wasn't trained to decrypt.

Blah, blah, blah! Some unknown group of words that Sassy Tuna prefers not to reveal.

(Its Google translation is also unnecessary as the words are still purposely replaced and is left to be looked over.)

Oh og Elsa. Pass på at du knuller henne bra og riktig. Jeg ønsker ikke å våkne opp neste morgen, kom til jobb og høre nyheten om at BFF slutter å være din venn.

(Oh and Elsa. Make sure you fuck her good and proper. I don't want to wake up the next morning come to work tomorrow and hear the news that your BFF cease to be your friend.)

"Ikke vær bekymret for, jeg kan være stygg hvis jeg vil, men... Vel det handler om det siste jeg skal si til deg." Elsa while being outrageously cheeky and offeding her thought with cruel mischievousness, turned her head away and coldly smirking lips away from Atta and straight to Alex in order to give her brief lining talk of commanding detail.

(Don't worry about me, I may be naughty if I want to but... well that just about the last thing I'm going to say to you.)

"Alex, in Français say goodbye to our very special and helpful friend." Elsa uses her planned intentions to force Alex into coaxing the mind of Atta with some deeply-sensing, relevant calming thoughts.

"Au revoir et adieu, Ms. Antwerpen." With obedience under the fellow-loving order of an Australian raised woman, but younger, Alex approached Atta clutched both shoulders and did a peck on both of her cheeks before backing up to stand beside her gal-pal. Allowing Elsalex to wave a goodbye to the store manager and her subordinates. All this happened while Alexandra Danvers mentally crossed her fingers as she secretly wished for a good, long and happy relationship for Antoine Flikerman and his only cocksucker. But then her face went for a displeased look or need I say - _"it looked the sun going through with the loss of its light during the start of an eclipse."_

(Goodbye and farewell)

Alex poked a dimly lit face to Elsa whom acknowledged by making a sudden frown communicated with under the range of friendship. "So is this the part where we go down to the basement, we get into your Prius and you drop me off at my apartment?"

"Not just yet, we still have one last stop!" If Elsa was lying the about their last round of fun, the Cheshire Cat grin that appeared on Alex lips cast her in shame of guilt.

At once, Elsa thought her happy lips made her look adorkable... _{No! Not that, she was looking foxy, okay!}_ If they weren't in public area, Elsa would want nothing more than just to ravish them.

!i!i!i!i

Kensington Jewelry

Beneath the sign the duo had arrived. Behind the securely locked glass door, Elsa and Alex couldn't see anyone so Elsa pressed the buzzer. A small object flew out from within the realm behind the Employees Only door, its appearance was followed by the emergence of an employee.

He caught the object, put it into a concealment and tucked it away, his level of being upset was diminished by the traded eyesight of Elsa's.

Alex recognised what that object was, it was a Wedding Ring she saw.

The employee: Charlie, buzzed them in, allowing the both of them to enter, closer to him they came.

Second person to the left of Elsa and straight away from the periodic time called morning, was a young man, late 20s with black hair and a faint one week growth of beard, he was smirking not in a pervetish way, but in one you would see when to familiar people meet together.

"Hey, Elsa." Charlie greeted the Ice Queen strongly.

"Cut the bullshit, how have you not proposed yet?!" Elsa questioned back deeply and with a hint of anger, she expressed her wrath by giving Charlie a rough push back with her left hand.

Charlie accepted it, his level of being stubborn and paranoid at asking was one greatly overwhelming factor that didn't to fit along with his health.

"To whom?" Alex popped her own question of furthering her recognition account on whom the woman Charlie was mostly smitten and infatuated with.

Elsa swiveled her head to answer her friend's question. "Attalla Antwerpen, the store manager we met a few minutes ago."

"Her!" Alex exclaimed loudly, crazily and drastically. Her word caught the focus she didn't want to, knowing she made a fool of herself she blushed with shame and bumped her weight into her girl-pal, she followed this movement by quickly catching her frame with her arm around her hips, just in case she got shoved sideways.

Alex merged up with Elsa to show a 'true form' of Elsalex, both together side-by-side, minds thinking like one, they both cast a daunting look at Charlie whom was now lost in amusement instead of the flinching demeanour Alex wanted from him.

Elsa turned over to her holding partner, she told her to have a look around and so they separated. In the space of the jewelry store Alex didn't throw out a feeling of sadness, she knew Elsa was going to be close by instead of more than a mile away from her.

Alex took her lone charge to take a look around, she passed an assortment of many articles. All those expensive gold rings, silver watches, diamond caret ear rings, all of the above in different designs. She glanced back at Elsa to see her still socialising with Charlie, from his laughter and charming talk she swore that Charlie could impress the charms, crowd and workers of Saturday Night Live, by doing the best and finest, jest impersonation of the Late Robin Williams and get away with it.

She had picked up an object and came back to put it on the counter for Charlie and Elsa to see. Since she knew this chapter was much longer then the first and second chapters, she wasn't going to waste her time but go into a rush and choose only one item just to shorten the length of this installment.

"YIKES! ...don't tell me you have plans of melting this fine craft down, just so make can make bullets for hunting werewolves." Charlie jokingly commented forwardly before letting Alex an outspoken opportunity to say what she had on her mind.

"Huh, I haven't the faintest clue on why I got it, my hunch is telling me it has something to do with the plot of this fanfiction story." Alex answer was understandable but not much for spoilers the indefinite answer is sure to come.

Alex picked up the silver locket to study its structure. While the back plate of the locket was nothing but glossy steel, the front plate had a plus sign with the long ends touching the rims of an oval, in between every 45 degreed of space of the plus sign were two equal tendrils. Each eight tendrils had an elongated tail and ended its tiny path in a small piece of ruby, with the tendril design similar to the next opposing one the two tendrils looked the outward appearance of a heart shaped logo.

"Well, this item is $2,000. I don't think I can manage to give this to you?" Charlie mentioned profoundly before directing his view back to the winter-blonde.

She received the colour of his eyes onto her along with his verbal intention that maybe he was impudently forcing her to fight her way through with his emotion and win Alex's chosen object of desire with a little bit of forced interim entertainment.

Hmmmmm." Okay the way Charlie slurred his word would imply in 100 percent that he was challenging the Ice Queen.

Elsa got the idea of his true stating motivate.

"Hold on, don't put it back Alex. You can have it, just after I give Charlie the approximate amount of money from one of my many bank accounts along with some of my added persuasion! That object is very important to you, Alexandra, for crying out loud it's your plot-device to a future relationship."

The platinum-blonde opened her purse to take out a credit card and like some orphan girl, which she is. She got to her knees and held out her silver credit card with both her hands like it was an empty silver saucer.

Alongside that, her brain-jacked-up countenance puts on a selfless mix of pouty lips and puppy dog eyes just for Charlie to get a fatal glimpse at with the straight vision of his eyes.

"Please sur, may you accept my money in exchange for that silver locket." Said with a crude British accent Elsa Darenelle's knack for a kicking chance at doing some larp in a random and public area. By the enchantingly awesome Dickensian acting of the ice queen, it sure did make Charlie feel pleased.

{"How could I say no to a charming face such as that?"} Now longer in his glare, Charlie's words instantly made Elsa's pout transform into a slight smirk and her cheeks to hit a hint of slight pink. Charlie clapped loudly like some 'joking boy wonder' from... for some reason Alex suddenly thought of Robin William's performance in the movies she had seen him in. "Bravo, Elsa! Bravo!"

Elsa smirked at her job well done, to give her returned amount of thanks and honour back to Charlie, Elsa curtsied, in doing so she also gave a gentle and sweet tip of her head.

Charlie felt enlightened by Elsa's royal and noble gesture, very soon he made the transaction of extracting her money from her offered credit card just for that piece of hard work made thoroughly for a beginner's luck.

As Elsa received the locket with the case that went alongside it, she offered to lend a friendly hand in attaching it to Alex's neck. To her gal-pal's given and agreeing window of opportunity, Elsa went behind Alex's back. She put the chain around as to where Alex's head met the rest of her body then used her left hand to cup Alex's shoulder, With Elsa admiring how perfect Alex's neck was, she realised she was done with locking the locket to Alex's neck.

"Now there's a real shiner right there, but I think it's better if you see so yourself." Charlie turned the nearby mirror into Alex's way to offer her the view of her gorgeous upper-body and the way that new bracelet just went so right with it.

"Thank you." Alex awarded the very thoughtful action of the nearby store clerk with a duo word of self-appreciation, before she directed her thoughts into something she would like him to do. "Hey Charlie, do you think you can go ahead and impersonate Robin Williams, but only his darker roles like the one in Jumanji."

Charlie quickly grimaced at Alex, making her lose her intention of wait for her question. His view went up to meet Elsa's who gave a quick head nod done, with that motion Charlie took it as a sign that Alexandra hadn't made the discovery yet.

"Sorry." Elsa mouthed silently, she made it to follow in her own way of apologising to Charlie while his going angry eyes were still locked onto hers.

"Well for you pretty little thing, I think I can manage." Charlie quickly responded with a rush of his mind to not make the new red-haired be fret by his unwelcoming look.

But then again, his face went into a glare, leaving Alex to be more frankly curious then oftenly startled.

In an instant Charlie formed an L with his double set of thumbs and index fingers and like how Robin Williams acted in One Hour Photo Shop, he assaulted Alex's eyesight with his falsified camera made up of his fingers.

Alex yelped to Charlie's playful aggressiveness, it made her jump back in pace and put out a soft tender pout on her countenance, which, due to her hotness quickly melted away into a joyful smirk.

"Oh you silly, don't scare me like that!" Alex smirked with pleasure, seeing that she playfully got what she deserved, she stepped backwards still giggling. Allowing the Ice Queen to step forward and get the attention she wanted.

"Is there anything recent and stylish for me?"

"I got just the thing." Charlie walked away and stepped back into the EMPLOYEES ONLY boundaries, he came back a few seconds later with a black case, placed it on the glass-made counter before gesturing towards it with kindness, after all it was his policy. "This is the new ELSA PERETTI® Diamonds By The Yard necklace that just arrived last evening. It should do you the honour of pleasing your liking in jewelry."

Elsa gave a roughly unhesitant sigh, she looked to Charlie transmitting the amount of worry that she might not like what her eyes were going to catch between the concealment device, as a means that she shooed away her nervousness she reached out to open it. But Charlie intervened, he opened it before Elsa's fingers drifted over the counter.

"Oh my, this is really something!" Laying on the case was what you may recognise as a necklace, but you probably don't know its makeup. Elsa kept on beaming at the glorious sight of a 16 inch golden chain, holding onto 11 bezel 16 carat diamonds, each with an equalised weight of 1.54 grams.

" _Original plans and designs copyrighted by Elsa Peretti."_

"How much?" Elsa enquired while she was still keeping her blue eyes on the object of definable beauty, scanning for signs of imperfections.

 _CLONK!_

Charlie closed the case surprising the vibrations of Elsa, cheerful to surprising and now she was frustrated. Charlie was faced by Elsa and her eyes of displeasure, he gave to her the thought that was the payback he wanted to give her for judging him on rushing planned time to propose to his future wife. "It's about 9.7 grand."

Alex broke her silence by gasping and placing her lips in a gaped angle, she knew it was not recommended of her to do so but she did it anyway. "$9,700?! Elsa are you serious, that's almost 5 times more then what you bought me. Even if Diamonds By The Yard was in my taste, I'll never buy something as expensive as-"

"I'll take it!" No matter how deep her and Alex's friendship was, for now, she wasn't going to let her act as a second voice counteracting what she wanted or not, besides her adopted father would probably want her buying something as shimmering as one of Elsa Peretti's released projects. She pledged her likeness on that construct her name sake ordered to be made, what was in her mind was that Elsa Peretti probably made it for her namesakes that had the wealth to pay for its price.

!i!i!i!i

"Well that was certainly impressive, got to hand it to Charlie, he rightfully pulled off the correct amount of larp that could only be rightfully acted by Robin Williams- he like voiced the hippest Genie ever! Rao I wish he was still alive and breathing, I really miss him, Elsa!"

Alex and Elsa stepped out of the lift and were back in the parking lot of the Galleria, they went off in the Elsa-led walk to her Prius.

Elsa stopped playing with her new diamond necklace to focus her newly-reconnected attention to Alex. "I do too. That's one of the reasons why I enjoy his company, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right?"

Alex was left with shocking satisfaction, it all became clear to her on why Charlie shared a similar face to the late Legend. "That was his son?!"

Elsa smirked at the error of choosing the correct labeling of that past-seen male worker. After all the Ice Queen had never had a friend like him! "Your close Alex, actually that was his nephew." She reached into her Louie to pull out her car key, at first Elsa pressed the unlocked button. "Think fast, Danvers! She purposely flung her key in Alex's direction to see if she would catch it, to the fact that she didn't it landed and slid to a halt at the rim of a tyre, three empty parking spaces away.

Soft woman Alex was slow and had no time to catch Elsa's other pointed instrument when it was thrown right in front of her, but she did waste her time running away to get it, just to make sure it gets returned to its rightful owner.

Just like how a bitch would do it, when you throw her a stick.

As soon as Alex reached the door unlocked, she put a knee on the floor and bended her upper-body, that move did nothing but remind Elsa just how sexy Alexandra Danvers' ass was. She got back into the Prius with a half smirk as her face was a mixture of cautious and happiness. "Elsa, are you certain that I should drive your car? The last time I actually drove a vehicle was shown in season one of Supergirl (TV), but I never got into the car I got arrested while attempting DUI."

Elsa didn't mind the objectifying words Alex said, instead she ushered into her mind the positivity of seeing drive a car again like it was easy for her to ride a bicycle again. She wanted those thoughts to become reality. So, "Certain is another word for 'positive' and that's exactly what my answer is going to be to your question." Elsa was in conducting agreement with Alex and the way she was willing to take control of her Prius just so they can make their way to her apartment.

"Let's start with how you turn on the engine." Rather than receiving her talk-down on how make a car come to live, her motion made Elsa realise that although years have passed since she commanded a car, she still had muscle memory towards, All Elsa needed to do was give her further encouragement.

Onward to the next step.

To answer Gwilym Lee's scripted question from Bohemian Rhapsody that went unanswered by his casted members or most likely, the answer was cut out and very possibly left up for debate amongst car owners, users, idolists and enthusiasts whom have viewed the movie. The sexiest part of a car is the engine. Not only does it power the vehicle it's the voice box of the machine. You put the pedal to the metal when the brakes are locked in place and it growls, telling the driver that his or her vehicle is healthy and ready to drivingly move them to the destination he or she would like to go to.

"Alex, you need to unwind more, the next step for you is to make my car roar. Go on Lassie give it a try." With charisma Elsa had spoken to her gal-pal, instructing her to squeeze down the pedal with her highlighted right heel. Her feebleness was still strong and in her mind she with rapid succession mistook the name said in Elsa's comment as the definition of a young woman with the vibrations of a sweetheart instead of what she implied it to be: the name dog keeper's would usually and or casually call their **female** dogs by.

On Elsa instructions and with trepidation that quickly build up, Alex slowly sank her heel, pressing down on the accelerator.

Elsa was not impress by Alex's doing, she chose to scold her bitch just teach her not be fearful when the Ice Queen had given an open command. "Alex, you have to stomp down harder and faster... if you want this Prius to roar out effectively." Through mid-sentence Elsa quickly refrained from making her sentence sound like an exclaiming one. She had to admit to herself, Alex tameness was starting to annoy her nerves.

It's true about what they say about bitches, they may be slow learners but with patience and a loving heart they will love you back and listen to every command you say or gesture for.

Again Alex sank her foot down on the pedal, her second push went quickly and with more pressure than the first try. She turned her head over to Elsa, her countenance arrive just in time to see her lips develop into a smirk. "Very good." _Doggie_. Despite her applauding congratulated word, Elsa kept her animal secretly spoken name in the space of her own mind.

 _[Have you no shame, Elsa? Calling your best friend by that name is just cruel!]_

Elsa blinked her eyes when Rachel's secret telepathic talk invaded her mind.

 _[How's this for cruel?!]_

From the newly-turned-violent sections of Elsa's mind, she sent Raven the image of her in icy armour and using her very cold closed-fist to transform her flesh into ice while she punched right through her chest, reach in for her heart, pulled it out and crushed it into shattering pieces of ice.

She turned her focus back to Alex who seem startled by the way she blinked her eyes and he funny face she performed on her countenance.

"Do you feel that roar wind-shuddering roar that is the power of a 1.8 L 2ZR-FXE Inline four, gasoline hybrid engine empowering my car." Elsa's rushed question from smiling lips was followed by her answer, it quickly knocked Alex out of the words she wanted to spill from her mouth.

 _[You fucking bitch. That is so fucked up! And guess what?! ...I fucking love it!]_

After a short pause Rachel had given her kindly said applaud which she had broadcasted straight to the mind of the Ice Queen, just a few floors down from the position of where she stood.

The smile Elsa had on her lips grew wider and more prouder, when she saw Alex giving a look that told Elsa she had no idea what she was talking about, she inclined to innovate her emotions with one of her saucy ice moves. "Here let me show you how I'm feeling." She placed her anchoring hand on Alex thigh, letting her feel it's cold presence deftly placed on her exposed skin - ( _bless her heart, she chose to continue socialising in a pencil skirt!_ -Italic) - and slid her cool hand down just a few milimetres away from her kneecap.

Again Elsa casted her turquoise eyes towards her newly-turned red-haired gal-pal, she caught the blissfully sight of her sighing then in facial looks and a long stare she gave the demeanour that she understood what Elsa was going on about, and had missed it with every opportunity she had when she refused to drive Maggie's cruiser. The sudden tingling rush that flowed through Elsa's doubling legs every time the car was powered on by the battery, with just a turn of the ignition.

Alexandra Danvers had it on her mind, what it was, was just pure machinery empowered euphoria.

 _{Whoo! All this talk about my car and Alex being able to easily heat it up is making the centre between my leg's feel lukewarm.}_

"Hey you know, I actually noticed some different about this car after we met James." With a shift of the subject Alex bought back a vision of a matter of the transformation of car hue.

"Oh, you mean the change in my car's colour, yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it. Just something I wanted to do for Anna, as a way of congratulating her when she graduated from driving school. She totally screamed in joy after she drove it out of the darkness from the parking lot and into the light of the charming sun. "Elsa recalled one of the many world defining memories she had experienced with Anna, this one was the day her little sister burst into her office just to slam her driver-successful certificate straight on her adopted sister's side of the table.

The Ice Queen's angry and alertly face went into a maddening smirk and then she jumped up to hug Anna with all the love and congratulating optimism rolled into her arms, like a true sister would. She didn't have a fucking care in the world about her foster sister's break-in being made and looked at by other members of a very important meeting... still progressing on.

With Anna returning the action of crying behind her back; Elsa knew her sad-happiness and her expressive 'tears of joy' were done in her own way of forgetting about adopted older sister being so busy that she failed to make an appearance at her graduation.

"I personally chose the paint teal for the colour change, so now not only will my car matches the colour of my eyes it will also match the colour of Anna's eyes.

"That is so sweet and generous of you, I'm glad Anna has someone she can look up to." Alex sighed for in her mind she displayed a slight moral aspect of grief and sorrow centered on the deceased parents of Anna Darenelle and Elsa Snowden.

"And I Am." Elsa answered honestly and politely with her thoughts focused on that strawberry-blonde who gave her a meaning of what it meant to deal with the joyful duty, pleasuring honour and sometimes the angering responsibility of caring for a sister. To be precise an American sister to an Australian orphan.

"She even gave our car a cute nickname." Elsa squeaked her response with excitement, the times of her and Anna behind doors were always momentous when it came to night time. Everywhere they want they would meet back for dinner on schedule and talk about the pros and cons of what happened when the sun was in its time of shinning.

"Really, what is it?!" Alex enquired as she put with through a demeanour of being questionable towards her gal-pal, going on about her said news of Anna's whacky attribute of being the car's namer, in oppose of Elsa being the woman whom without difficulty, funded the car's payment and modification.

And then Elsa smirked, focusing the curve of her lips towards Alex and the view, her cerulean orbs were just bursting with the prospect of telling the name Anna had given towards their shared Prius.

{"Sprite!"}

From where they were seated at, Elsa and Alex knew what Elsanna and Kalex meant to women and girls around the places they are recognised. Like many other siblings out there, it was the union of two sisters in a familial of four, both given the only chance in life of sharing their lovely virtues with someone who is their own flesh and blood and the self-obligation to care for them no matter how many times an angering argument will rise between their commendable Sisterhood.

!i!i!i!i

Afterword: Do note that my answer may end being incorrect to the answer a true and experienced car expert may find to be the 'sexiest' and worthy-to-be part of a car…

My dearest unapologisable regret goes to Elsa Peretti, for shamefully adding her into my FF story, she is in fact a real person I discovered while being snoopy on the internet. As you already know what her self-dedicated occupation is, the fact on her relation to Elsa (surname, still not identified) via – first name, it got me totally invested to place her identity, skills and one of her trademarked ideas into what I have written.

Also, I admit, me writing about Elsa sending her thought of ripping Raven's heart out through her chest straight to her head in their head link did feel like a cliché lifted from Mortal Kombat, The Vampire Diaries and Once Upon A Time… But just FYI though, my second contradicting thought included the gory slaughter of a kingdom and the rape of its most loved princess, in this case Elsa's gal-pal.

But I figured that would be way too intense, so… the **original** stayed in it's bound to be published path.

Some people don't think pretty, so stay safe and alive y'all!

R.I.P. Robin Williams, You will always be the friendliest, smooth talking, goatee bearing, accent swapping, blue skinned genie that was ever drawn, not animated.

Boyakarh, Boyakarh!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reve(a)l

!i!i!i!i

Authors Note: Now I have noticed that my story hasn't been attracting any favs or reviews like in the way I had wanted it to, lying in the bottom of the food chain. Besides the few errors in the previous chapters, this one and many others that are yet to come, I'm begging to think that I am wasting my time entertaining an audience that won't bother to show up. If you have read this chapter and loved it instead of being disgusted by my worded atrocious themes of good-girl-gone-bad, sexual exploitation and dominatrix, then put a loving heart to it.

Remember, my constant motivating and crazily-driven willpower can't be positive if this story is gasped at and avoided.

!i!i!i!i

With the now blue Prius planted in a parking lot just 3 blocks down the street, right side, along with the passenger's phone which she turned off and placed back into her handbag. Elsa Darenelle's previous thought was to force the driver to plot the way to an establishment providing blissful accommodation. She never planned on taking her new conquest to one of those establishments she would call, a bloodhouse.

When she wanted to have sex with Alex, Elsa was thinking of a hiring a room at either a Hotel, or a Motel just for the occasion, her best selectable choice for a sturdy conditional and classically comforting place was always Holiday Inn.

But no, that would make things look totally conspicuous to their younger siblings.

And this is where Alex's apartment came in handy; it was private and suitable to the government agent and the ice queen.

The girls finally approached Alex's door, leading in to her apartment space, Alex put her key in and the locking mechanism located within the door was unlocked.

Alex was the first to enter with Elsa trailing behind, without Alex looking and her mind focused on the wonderful things her friend has done for her, the seductress slipped her fingers on the protective door...

She locked it.

When Elsa turned she saw Alex standing still with her back towards her, arms shaking and with Elsa's hearing she heard whimpering. "Alex is everything alright?" Elsa asked for her friend's motive nicely and cautiously.

Alex moved around to face Elsa, she twitched slightly and a tear drop fell down her right cheek.

When Elsa witnessed this, she was reminded of a shot victim with bright brunette locks named Miranda Richardson, whom had a hole in her body and was bleeding it out.

"NO! Nothing is alright; I can't believe I forgot, Maggie 'broke' up with me!" Alex scoffed with defiance, she removed her view from her friend and haphazardly walked over to the couch, her motion was in sync to Miranda's movements of pain and the thought that she was losing blood and trying so desperately to get away from the shooter.

Alex's ass landed on the couch and head her head hit the other side, when this happened. Elsa then remembered Miranda collapsing onto the curb, constantly losing her red fluid, she was already drained of hope for a brighter future away from the jerk she broke up with. Miranda was left to be shaking and waiting for the worst to happen from the shooter: Jeffrey...

Miranda's fucking ex!

Standing a distance away from the past crime scene and feeling the effecting errors of her matchmaking come full-circle, was the shameful ice queen, expressing her deepest remorse through traded eyesight with the women who was about to lose her life.

With Alex being distracted by the emotions of heart-broken sadness, Elsa turned and walked away soundlessly, in a peek back to her room-sharer, she saw that Alex didn't get stirred by the platinum-blonde's movements.

Elsa put the shopping bags in the kitchen area then went to the other side of the room, first she removed from her hand bag a miniaturised projector. She turned it on and connected it to her phone via USB cord to a HDMI port on the other meeting end. A look through her gallery, the gif she wanted was shown on the screen and projected onto the wall.

With that done, She took out a chair from the dining table and removed a couple of books from a shelf to pile them up on the chair, she pulled out a camcorder- the very same one she ordered Anna to take from her room -and turned it on before opening and flipping the side screen.

Elsa smirked briefly when she knew the camera was in the correct height and angle she wanted. She placed the camcorder on the book pile; the recording button was pressed and promised to record Elsa's future sexual pleasure in full 1080p.

She went moving around Alex's residing space to pick up a few items she needed to replenish her friends feeling of a broken heart, she went back to Alex, took a seat and wrapped her right arm over Alex's neck in order to bring their cheeks closer.

"I understand your pain Alexandra Danvers. I know how much you're hurting inside, not only is your pain affecting you, it's affecting me too, problematically. Your pain is my problem Alexandra Danvers." Her whispers was enough to give a cool-down feeling of sympathy.

Alex shriveled to Elsa's truest opinion of another close encounter of their friendship, its effect made more tears flow down, but now Alex's tears changed their course of path to slide down Elsa's right cheek, the ultimate prosperous example of the shipping of Elsalex.

"And now it's my job to counteract my problem."

She threw one of the items she held in her hand onto the floor. When it landed, it created a cacophonous crash of glass that was broken upon impact.

Alex rapidly blinked her eyes to the rude noise, she built her fortitude and looked down to see what kind of object would produce the amount of violence she had heard. Alex with a gasp saw that it was a framed photograph of her and Maggie.

Last year's Halloween: Alex was dressed up as a sexy nurse. She looked exquisite that night with her falsified medical garment that showed her cleavage, it ended at the end of her thighs and on her legs were stockings, garters and black stilettos. Imprinted on her clothing was the red cross of official medical staff teasingly placed over where her breasts where.

Next to her and in the grasp of her right arm with her right hand strangling her right covered tit and with a shocked face was Maggie Sawyer. She chose to go as Jackie Kennedy in order to Honour Lady Jackie's very famous status. Her judgment in choosing a President's Wife led to her getting more attention than her girlfriend did.

Who was she going to do it with on the next eve of October? Alex didn't have a clue on which female it was going to be when she saw that downed photo.

Well that was not on her mind, she gave a quick thought at just how perfect that night was then gave her wet eyes a rubbing. "Elsa?" The new red-haired asked contently, her concentration was diverted by what she saw on the wall.

A gif with the 3D words "LET IT GO" in Monotype Corsia, placed in front of a Winter Wonderland wallpaper and being surrounded by the visual effects of falling snow and bluish tendrils snaking around. Both wintery elements were in a looped motion and seen on the wall the projector was pointed at.

"What is the meaning of this? That was a very valuable memoir I had, and now it's all ruined." Alex whined in response to Elsa's breakthrough act.

The Ice Queen quickly stood up from where she sat, she went to face the gif that she thought of and had the courtesy of crafting from the use of her mystical fingers… the very same ones she used to operate a laptop in order to do so. She quickly turned around to an Alex whom flustered to the sudden swivel of her body. She raised both her arms into the air and smirked proudly, from where Alex was sitting, Elsa seemed to be lifting the single sentence with both her arms.

"Alexandra Danvers, this is my conventional intervention!" The spoken answer was supposed to be happy and supportive, except, she slipped up, her voice came out to be aggressive and reckless. She blamed her self-betrayed demeanour on her ex since he was the one who made her feel this way, the moment she caught him sleeping with someone she didn't think he could be with.

Alex didn't like the tone in her friend's voice, she attempted to duck down and pick up the fractured photo frame, but Elsa rushed in catch a hold of Alex's fame and push her back to the couch. "Sit your ass down!"

Alex rubbed her shoulders, the cold pain she had on those pockets of flesh felt like it got smashed in by powdery snow. She reared herself away from what she felt in her assaulted senses, "What do you want me to do?" She shot her question at the woman with an optimising and shadowing glare.

"You see that photo of you dressed up all fine and perfectly foxy, I want you to stomp on it." Elsa didn't care what she said nor did Alex, her serious voice called on for this moment to be strictly serious, and so it was.

"Elsa this is absurd, I'm not doing that. Maybe with another photo I can but no-"

"You smell that Alex." Elsa inquired to the other girl in the room, as of which she showed a sign on her face that she had no clue to what Elsa was talking about. "Hmm, It smells like we got a chicken in this room?!" Elsa took in a shaky sigh that sounded like she was stifling a chuckle, she cut out Alex's words right out of her lips, her sentence was very insensitive and...

 _How cruel!_

[ _He-he-ha!_ ]

Alex just had to exclaim her duo words in secret. The silly laughter though felt freaky and unnatural, but she cared more about the situation she was in rather than voice that filtered through her head, sounding like the voice of Raven. "I'm not a chicken. I'm just feeling really clingy at the moment." Alex verbally stood up for herself and for defending the respect for that gone girl with a (very lame) excuse that didn't quite register with Elsa's rules of her intervention.

"Save it, your insubordination is get really annoying! Alexandra Danvers I command you to smash that photo frame!" Elsa's queenly yell was both royal and authorative, it caused Alex to feel a pang of silliness based upon fighting for a girl's rights, after she just abandoned by her.

She took in a sharp intake of oxygen and as a sign of respect she reluctantly crushed that crafted form with the use of her left leg. Not only did Alex hear a crackle of glass, the surge she felt coming from her emotions was pride and a calm sense of relief, not remorse. The weight of her shoulders and the pain that was put there by Elsa suddenly came off, clean as a whistle.

"Elsa, throw another photo frame."

After the smirking Elsa did on her face, the throw she did on her arm and the crashing of the photo frame, both girls realised that frame had missed its landing. Alex got up and walked to see the picture on the floor with scrutiny.

When CatCo had received word of a teen girl that went missing in the streets of National City late in the year of 2005 and presumed dead was found alive, up in the farthest regions of America. The crime may have been solved with the kidnapper locked behind bars and the missing girl flown back to her homeland, but a story was still not made available by CatCo.

With the crime of abduction on a lost but not forgotten Daughter of National City, being held against her will, away from where she was born. Snapper Carr ordered Kara Danvers to fly up and craft together an article based on her findings, edit it, proofread it, format it, proofread it again and be back here when she was done, as to which she approved.

And when she told her girlfriend she was going up to Alaska for a few days, Anna in her obviously bold thoughts wanted to tag along, Kara Danvers also approved of this and turning her trip up-north into something of a part-time gratuitous holiday. They took the early plane ride up-north with plans to spend 2 nights and a day in Los Anchorage, except, with a further interest in Los Anchorage their holiday extended by 3 more days.

Without Anna to bother her with her pesky manners, Elsa didn't know what to with her sister out of her life, she felt variable when she dropped off Anna and her girlfriend at the airport up until the moment she stepped into the office. Like most people, work was an important part of Elsa's daily regime, it was the only thing that took her mind of the knowing that her sister had flown off with her girlfriend and wouldn't be back by the end of this week. She waited patiently for the day to come.

When Elsa had learned from a call that Anna sent, telling her that she and Kara had extended their stay in Los Anchorage and that their arrival was proposed to next week, she did her best to keep her voice up and pleasant, not saddened, she did not want Anna to hear how lonely she was without her till the call had ended. No matter how many times she hated contemplating the facts, the heart-stabbing truth was getting clearer every passing day, her little sister was growing up and there was nothing she could do about it!

Elsa was left to pity her foster sister's temporal loss, but the next morning whilst making breakfast, she decided to shove her thoughts of Anna out of her train of thought turn away and slam the door, she picked up the house phone to call Alex and invite her to a simple Girls Night Out.

She wanted it to be in the literal sense, not the figurative.

As her period of work was still rolling on, Elsa had been notified by her assistant that two bumbling brunettes have arrived and are waiting for her. Elsa felt uneasy by her assistant mentioning of who came to pick her up. {"Well of course Maggie came along, uninvited and with Alex not caring if her presence upsetted my feelings, she is still Alex's girlfriend."} Quickly, Elsa headed to her closet, from her work clothes she changed from her pantsuit to her stereotypical Frigger attire: a personal dressing of plain blue denims, **home** -based made hiking boots, her brownie bull skin-crafted cowboy hat and red, blue and white combo-coloured flannel. As she knew it would notify the other workers and passing citizens of National City that she was all Australian and ready and excited to go out trekking.

Her phone was already charged, camping essentials already packed into her camping back in the closet along with her hiking boots, lying on the floor and ready to be put into use. Her last order for today to her assistant was to take her discarded clothing to the cleaner's lock the office and take the day off.

The trio had arrived in Maggie's cruiser, over at Canyon Drive, they left leaving Maggie's car with its doors locked in the parking lot and journeyed through Brush Canyon Trail on a hike up to the Hollywood Sign.

Besides the hot sun producing heat, the sweat drenching down from the trio's skin, their shirt's that had been invaded by the sweat and the water they drank to cool themselves down. The hike had taken them hours to accomplish. They had reached one of National City's places of interest to take rest and shelter under its structure, they did as carefully as they didn't want to get scorch marks from skin contact to those giant heated letters.

The time for rest was over, the trio climbed the ladder, right in front of them stood the glory of National City and a catch of the sun going orange and sinking over the horizon. Elsa Darenelle: the head mistress towards the trio's evening escapade took a groupie when they were positioned above the big old H and with NC in the background.

After the sun had set, the stars were up, the buildings of the near CBD were being lit and the planes were seen in the sky like drifting fireflies, with the hotly used bow and drill friction fire technique, Alex made fire. She did it to keep all three warm that night and to make sure they meal gets heated and ready for them to consume it.

The Ice Queen was greatful for her heated offering, she knew Alex had it in her.

The fire was up and running. Alex, Maggie and Elsa sat by it and had fried potato chips, vegetarian shish-kebabs and bottles of Heineken, which they enjoyed after setting up their sleeping mats and sleeping bags.

Alex moved her beer bottle towards Elsa's.

 _Clink_

Elsa directed her beer bottle towards Maggie's

 _Clink_

"Next one Elsa, "The following photo frame also dropped in and also that did drop in was another memory.

On Elsanna's behalf, Maggie, Alex, Kara and Mike were invited to the launching of a Bon Café joint.

Elsa's welcoming and greeting speech was uplifting that it killed any kind of boredom the participating people didn't plan on getting themselves into.

Once Elsa cut the red ribbon with a big, cool and blue scissors. The glass doors were open by the cafe's staff. When this happened, Kara blushed and gaped as her vision came upon her girlfriend in an official and ready to serve attire, Kara's heart beat rose up when she saw Anna ran up to her, her stop was so sudden that Kara felt air push against her face and her locks made a slight move.

Anna put a quick peck on her lips then grabbed Kara's right hand, she pulled her blushing and squealing girlfriend into her new workplace, making her the first non-worker to enter the Café.

Elsa Darenelle's foreseeing intrusion was followed up by Maggie, Alex, Mike and the rest of the first customers' unrushed entry into Bon Café.

As everyone took a seat, so did Alex's group. They were later regrouped with Elsa and Kara, after the ice queen did her small talk with the current store manager and the alien did a visit and inspection to her girlfriend's workspace.

Anna also made some history along with Alex's now plus two added group as making their first order and being the first group to be served by Anna Darenelle inside the Café.

Meals and beverages finished, Alex want over to a serving station to get a tooth pick just to remove any food substances that got caught between her teeth, and when she turned… she saw it, her girlfriend in the perfect pose, ripe enough for her to take a picture.

Half-empty coffee paper-mug on her right, Maggie was faced sideways and looking up to the HD flat screen mounted on to the wall, she was watching a shown episode of Twin Peaks (2017).

Maggie was remaining still, so Alex put the toothpick in between her teeth to hold it, hoping her movement didn't disturb her from what she was watching. But her gestures were indeed seen by Maggie, while she unlocked her device and went straight to the Camera app.

Maggie was smiling cutely at how classy Alex looked with the toothpick out of mouth and slanting downwards. The chance to smile at something very adorkable made Maggie's pose only prettier.

The camera went off and so did Alex's return smile as she captured another image of Maggie Sawyer, then saved it on to her smartphone.

Alex still found Maggie's smile still interesting that she wanted to take another one. But Sanvers was greatly surprised by Elsa's, Mike's and Kara's sudden insertion into what was supposed to be a picture of a lone woman.

But still the more the merrier.

Alex lifted her phone back up to view her group and capture there smiling faces, when suddenly...

"WAIT!"

She was enthralled by the jinx of Anna's cheeky screaming order, then she looked to see her running past the rest of disturbed customers to take her posing position right next to Kara.

Upon adding herself as another member of the group that was about to be photographed, Alex looked directly at Maggie and started feeling unaffiliated with the rest of the group.

With one of her caring looks, Maggie caught and read the sense of Alex emotions. She got up and asked a nearby patron to take the shoot, he obeyed took the camera while Alex readjusted herself next to her group. The shoot was taken, it captured the image of one icy looking CEO, one groovy Alien, one inspiring Policewoman and the resourceful Doctor still with that slanting toothpick sandwiched in her teeth and lips.

"Throw in the next one!"

Alex ordered.

Elsa obeyed.

Hand toss.

Breaking glass.

Alex and Maggie spent a few hours in a hired SUV, they had taken a simple road-trip to get to a tourist destination.

Alex looked over at Maggie, she was on her side and sleeping for the duration of less than 10 minutes. Besides her voyage to dreamland her left hand laid in between her and Alex. It was open. For a little experimentation Alex hand slowly entered into Maggie's palm.

She stirred and open her eyes to see Alex and then realised it was her holding her limbs end, even when she was in her dreams, she beamed weakly and closed her eyes to continue on with her mid-day nap.

Jeremiah was in the driver's seat and Eliza was on the offside busy checking a map- not Google Maps, but an actual map of Nevada.

"Hey Mom, are we there yet?" From where she was sitting Alex could see her mother's cheeks give off a sign that she was smirking to the all teenage-like act she had implanted towards her.

"Umh we should be there in… gee I don't know, If Sassy Tuna doesn't know then I haven't the faintest clue to our ETA."

The four travelers ETA had come to an end, Maggie had just awoken, Jeremiah and Alex were always awake but Eliza was beginning to take on a nap when they had arrived at Hoover Dam, one the bridging hubs where the awesome Arizonians met up with the frisky Nevadans just for a quick mingle, and if they found themselves happy and compatible with each other then there's a slight chance that could enter 'the dating game.'

They all departed and abandoned their car at the parking lot on the N side of the Dam to take the walk over the man-made structure. When the time for the photo shoot had come along the Danvers and the other woman Alex also wanted to make a Danvers placed themselves in front of the east intake towers, the photo was taken with the four people of Americas origins smiling for the camera to capture the moment of them with the intake tower risen in the back.

Jeremiah, Eliza, Alexandra and Maggie had divided into two groups of two. The Husband with his Wife separated from their Daughter and her Girlfriend. Mother and Father covered the Nevadan side of the Dam and the younglings covered the Arizonian side.

On the day of their sixth month anniversary, Alex and Maggie took their path to the far east side of the Dam first came a snap shot of them, in just a second the camera processed the image of Alex, Maggie, the powerplant below, the lower cofferdam and the rest of the descending canyon and used the accurate set of colouring pixels to mimic the image Daughter Danvers snapped and added it to the smartphone's memory.

Maggie handed Alex a parcel for her to take and unwrap.

Alex did that then she unfolded the clothing article to get a good like at its front. It was a black shirt with two rotating stripes on its short sleeves and a white arrow pointed to its wearer's face, below that giver of direction was a Spanish phrase:

Prueba Viviente

De Una

Lesbiana.

"Living Proof Of A Lesbian?"

Maggie looked speechless by the spoken way Alex translated that Spanish text, she frowned in self-disgust and embarrassment for bringing something she had no thought on whether Alex may like it or not. "It's not kitschy, is it?"

"No, no. It's great Maggie, I love it!"

Maggie didn't believe in her and Alex could see it written on her face, so that woman did the unpredictable motive of taking off her jacket then her moist t-shirt, her white linen bra was visible in an open public space till Maggie's anniversary gift was self-placed over her upper-body.

"There, see, now I'm a living proof of a lesbian."

Maggie chuckled when the tempting feeling of optimism revivified right inside of her. Next thing she realised was her girlfriend handing her gift. Maggie took it and uncovered a framed photo of her only daughter Jamie, Maggie's left arm started shaking from shock, this called for Alex to reach out and clasp in case the frame slipped away and cracked on the floor. She traced her right fingers over the image of her offspring smiling with the most adorable smile she had ever seen. Both Mother and Daughter haven't seen each other in over two years and now that Maggie had seen her child after so long in her older face it was almost reflecting her own countenance.

Maggie hugged the photo frame tight against her chest almost as if she was finally reunited with Jamie and then her tears of joy started trickling down her cheeks.

It's true about what she said in the past, about not wanting children in her life, her first born daughter was truly precious to her that she refused to focus her attention on any her other but the one she already has, it drove her mad when she thought about (her) Jamie finding out that her mother lost interest on her and went ahead with the adoption on someone else.

That photo of Sanvers atop Hoover Dam was the final one and there were no more photo's left for Elsa to hand over.

"I got to take this jacket off before my sweat becomes unbearable." Alex announced with vanity, with the sun gone and though the air may have gotten cooler she was sweating again after going through the emotions, actions and effects of Elsa's intervention.

"I'll help." Elsa's hands were on her shoulders and feeling what was beneath the denim, she griped the fabric and slid her hands down purposely feeling the raw muscle of Alex's gun-wielding limbs.

Now that Alex had dealt with Elsa's intervention, the time had come!

Elsa tossed the jacket away, she grabbed Alex by the shoulders and shoved her back.

Alex knew what was behind her, it was solid. She instinctively shut her eyes and awaited impact, when it came Alex felt a cold surge hit her lips and froze her out of her thoughts. She had never felt anything like this before, the touch of those enchanting muscles were truly arousing, she wondered who could it be coming from since the only person she was with was none other than E- she came to grasp the concept that she was being kissed upon and it was Elsa Darenelle who was her kisser! Her eyelids flew open, she was shocked but turned surprised to see Elsa's astounding eyes up close and personal, closer then ever before, staring back at her while her kiss was going on. "Elsa stop!" Alex spoke in between her lips, she pushed the younger woman back, breaking their first commenced lip-to-lip kiss. "What are you doing?"

In what sounded like a very whiny question, Elsa hushed the rejecting girl by gently putting her pointer on her lips. "I'm doing exactly what I've always thought of doing. Since you broke up today, you're a free woman, which also means, the term cheating doesn't apply to you. And I'm sure they won't mind either, when they read the proceeding chapter, but will enjoy what happens next since this is probably the first time a sex scene between Elsa (surname still not identified) from Frozen and Alexandra Danvers from Supergirl (TV); has ever been written on ." As she pulled her gaze of blue orbs away from us, Elsa smirked seductively towards Alex, she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

{"I don't think we should be doi..."} Alex tried to deny, but Elsa drew Alex closer, her hot speaking lips were removed of distance and met again by that of Elsa's cold ones. She let out a faint noise of a squeak and then a pleasing moan, describing her newly founded intimacy, she was too shocked to detail the lustful sounds that she produced. As she was still caught under the guise of a high school sweetheart, the now softened and tame girl: Alexandra Danvers, displayed no hint of her former rough side; the one that went missing back at Sokyo Pop.

"I've sometimes thought of you Alex, just you and your perfect nakedness, when I'm in my bedroom doing nothing, and I look at your perfect muscles through all those captured images I have of you..." She moved her mouth closer to her listening organ so Alex could hear her confessing words loudly, a little too close as Alex felt her breath on her ear.

"It keeps my vagina warm."

Alex mind suddenly flashed back to that picture Honey Lemon was talking about. She came to the conclusion that Elsa didn't just keep it on her phone like it was a precious image of her. She masturbated towards that PRECIOUS image of her! And with that camcorder now in her mind she knew its purpose, here, was to record their sexual activity. She had no idea how long or how many times Elsa had sexually ventured that far or if she had anymore half-nude shots of her. She tried again to get back up, but Elsa retaliated with a pull back then a new cold kiss to Alex's lips.

"It's no use Alex, there's no way out, no point in escaping, I'm the one that's in control and now you're my BITCH!"

"I will do as you please, Elsa."

Alex dreaded Elsa's last defining word, but mostly it was the phrase she said that shocked her the most, as it shot out of nowhere and boy was Elsa right, everything from the beautiful eye-fucking dress, the simply new heeled boots, right up to her exotic caramel lipstick Honey Lemon put on her, the French-honoured leather jacket and the sparkling silver plated locket with red gems was paid for by Elsa Darenelle.

"What's wrong with me? Why did I just say that?!" Alex pointed the question over to her friend Elsa and what she got in return are her laughter, only they felt evil and haunting instead of joyful and uplifting. "Elsa, what did you do to me?!"

"I told Raven to give you an erotic massage, judging by the way you've been acting after she worked her magic on you, it's obvious your body is asking for sexual closure.

Alexandra Danvers now knew what part she played today, it was the part of a helplessly defenceless woman being hopelessly drugged and selfishly offered up to the Ice Queen just for the sake of her preferred sexual entertainment, and worst of all Alex started feeling baby caterpillars crawling around in her stomach!

The ice queen had to take it slowly to make Alex's mind concur with secret and lustful desires for her. She continued on with what Alex never knew was her top-notched evening plan, and one that she had to drag her friend through and soften her up just to accomplish.

Elsa put a continuous series of kisses down the side of Alex's left face and neckline.

Alex bit her lower-left lip just to hold back another moan.

Elsa noticed this, she moved her mouth towards her prey for a whisper. "Don't you dare Alex; I want to hear every single moan that passes your lips." Elsa uncovered her teeth, letting her perfect enamels get a strong grip on Alex's right-lower-lip, she tugged away till those lips were open. "Moan for me!" Elsa now took the chance to briefly nuzzle on her neck.

Alex let out her long erotic murmur on schedule. It did the goal of pleasing Elsa's ears.

"That's a good sexy girl." Elsa whispered softly and next to Alex's receivable ear, she moved her head and sank her lips in towards Alex's lips and there it was again, the cooling sensation Alex unwillingly thrived for; she squirmed under the cold feeling. And with Elsa's spoken phrase Alex didn't know whether to be pleased or... Well she was pleased and she knew it, but still she worked through her mind and summoned courage just to keep that pleasuring thoughts away. "No, Elsa stop!" Though she was still locked with that cool feel to her neck, Elsa in her non-responsive manner ignored her and continued on.

"Oh Rao!" Her eyes rolled back, almost out of sight, her courage was failing away, as every single move Elsa did with her slick tongue and lips felt like the right perfection of winter. Alex felt it, winter was coming and Elsa was giving it to her, it was decreasing her moral directive to run away, lock herself in her bedroom and ask her to leave.

Alex's arms finally broke free, she shoved her sexual pusher away. "You're sick Elsa!" This time the soft Alex was not sorry but just disgusted by her filthy and pervert-ish actions. She planned to get up and stomp off to her bedroom and...

"I want to see you masturbate!"

Alex voice was loud enough for Elsa to hear her command and she knew that in Alex's mind the red-haired had now succumbed to her cool charms, she couldn't seem to revolt against her cool seductress. Her attractive coolness had already attracted Alex and compelled her to stay.

Elsa blushed at her accomplishment, she backed away, keeping her eyes on Alex at all times, if she wanted to run then she would run after her. Sideways from the camera's view and when there was enough space to place her legs between herself and Alex, she took of her flats, pulled of her panties and moved her skirt down, then licked her pointer and middle fingers. Elsa shoved both her digits in and out of her, fingering herself in front of the red-haired. The more she did the surer Alex was enjoying the taboo beauty of Elsa pushing and pulling those fingers in and out of herself.

"Oh yeah, hmm, Rao! Oh, I'm really good at this." Elsa took this opportunity to clarify one of her many hidden talents.

Her eyes drew in wonder as Elsa puts her fingers in her mouth to suck on her own fuck-hole's juices, she moaned. "I see you have enjoyed my kisses and now you want a taste of this, don't you?"

That question startled Alex but then she smirked as she felt no reason to disagree to the ice queen's planned grand seduction. "Ye-yes, queen Elsa. I have enjoyed your kisses very well" Not only was Elsa's invitation sounding seductive, Alex's response was in a less seductive tone and growing. She didn't know whether to be proud or shocked at her new found bearing.

Elsa lifted her left hand, raised her left pointer and signaled Alex to make an approaching stance towards the presence of her royal iciness. "Now, be a good bitch and toy with my juicy cunt."

Alex got onto her hand and knees and like the bitch she was, she lowered her head to place her lips and tip of her nose on Elsa's cunt, what was left of her red lipstick was making faint, heated and marking impressions at the area she targeted. The lips may have been there to play with Elsa's dripping centre but the nose was also there to smell how sweetly tasting Elsa's juices were.

"Ohhh, Alex." Elsa moaned blissfully to the pleasure of Alex's appendages playing with the tip of her hidden hole, with more motions coming from Alex, she continued in tempting the ice queen for more. "Oh please, don't tease me, just put it in! Tongue fuck me, please!"

After she laid a kiss on the left edge of Elsa's vaginal wall, she spread those limbs wider and tightened her grip around her legs, her tongue breached the ice queen's front cock hole for an onward penetration.

"Mmmmmmmmm yeah, Aaaaahhhhh, oohhhhh Rao! I do like having sex with experienced women and you Alex are definitely one of them!" At her own enjoyment Elsa arched her back to the effects coming from the received elements of Alex muscle touch.

She-bitch was doing what she does best, whenever Maggie or her first girlfriend offered their delicious cunts to be played with. Her tongue explored Elsa's fanny, getting the presence of Elsa's private essence on her tongue in return. The red-haired halted in pleasing what was in between Elsa's legs, she dragged her tongue up and over Elsa's abdominal area kissing both breasts along the way, with her natural hidden swellings crushing Elsa's exposed ones, Alex put her lips close to Elsa's ear just to whisper her new command. "Kiss me again... Queen Elsa!"

With her liking how truly seductive Alex mocking words came out, Elsa's hands grabbed the back of Alex's head so she and her bitch could reconnect the touch of their lips. The Ice Queen and her red-haired bitch went through another favour of playfully kissing each other's lips, in doing so both girls entered an accountable amount of equalised warmness...

 _"Cause as you may know, hot plus cold equals warm!"_

The continuous myriad of seconds flowed by as their lips went on to continue squeezing, tugging and going back for me, until they got tired and went straight for each other's tongue to play with. After what felt like a very long moment, they broke apart and two stared each other in the eyes they both smiled before going on with their tongue-play.

 _Shit! Elsa also has experience, this definitely isn't the first time she has had sex with a grown woman. Who knows what goes in her spare time, {she is very secretive about that!}_

The seductress went on with her next step in her primed plan; the removal of Alex's dress, since she didn't want to upset her bitch all too much, she moved slowly and carefully, while they were back in heavy kisses and moans, she moved Alex back till she was on top of her and reached for Alex's behind and very gently pulled the back zipper down, it was coming undone.

Alex felt the movement of her fingers sliding over her back; she broke of their kiss. To the surprised Elsa she traded her open blue eyes in the view of Alex's brown eyes, just to give her prey the idea of what she was attempting to do.

"Do you want me to continue?" Elsa asked her whisper led question, she stayed still and waited for a (positive) answer to her ongoing question.

Alex couldn't ignore what Elsa said, she smirked then winked her left eye, greatly accepting Elsa's need to progress further. "On our shared honour, please unzip my dress my dearest Queen Elsa." Alex leaned closer in the viewing angle of Elsa as she pulled the zipper down and took off Alex's sex-stained dress. It was flung over her head - "and my bra too" - Elsa's fingers went to undo what Alex said she wanted to be taken off. It did come off and was cast away.

Elsa's hands went to grab a hold of her breasts, she traced her areolas and squeezed her nipples, while she came closer, and Elsa puts in kisses to Alex's neck then moved it towards her mouth. Next stop was the mound on the right with her shared amount of returned kisses and sucking, along the way.

"This feels amazing, Elsa, you're so fucking amazing!" Alex chuckled entirely after their lips parted away and said her descriptive explanation to that sex monger: The Ice Queen.

Elsa ordered Alex to sit down, as she did, Elsa slid Alex's legs apart. She gave a quick lick over Alex's heating center to make it more slippery, tasting pre-cum and the hotness of her flesh before shoving her vagina and its surroundings right next to what belong to hers.

With Alex putting a hold on the left leg that floated above her thigh and was placed on her left, her and Elsa's cunts were embracing in a touching climax, both girls feeling the same quantity of linear pleasure, it caused her to coo in delight and in sync to Elsa's.

Their thrusting started getting deeper as they both were in an effort to reach their peak of amorous bliss. The more thrusts that proceeded the more ecstasy they received and so on came the cries!

"FUCK, Queen Elsa!" The present She-bitch exclaimed loudly in her mental display of vocalised praise.

"Yes, my pleasantly serving Bitch!" Elsa answered with her upholding of Alex's smoothly-skinned right leg placed over her stomach and the added rough grindings that went along with it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this not of audacity but... this just feels so fucking good! But it's making me feel worried, what if Kara finds out that we are fucking each other, I have strong feelings that she won't she'll find, that she'll look at me in a ashamed way, again." Alex said her voicing reason to her gal-pal, the last time Kara did look the way Alex didn't feel familiar with made her feel burdened with guilt, she was sure it would continue on for maybe a year if not for her strawberry-blonde girlfriend and her sister whom coaxed Kara into one of Elsa's interventions.

Alex was being bold and Elsa didn't like this, whatever rude motive She-bitch allowed herself to be swimming in, The Ice Queen despised it.

It was very disobedient of Alexandra Danvers to have a thought on such that matter, Elsa knew what she was going to do, she was going to tease her back into not having qualms of negative behaviour towards the Ice Queen and their new sexual achievement. "Do you want me to stop? I can if you want to?" She watched both with excitement and shock as Alex's morphed from a pictorial portrait of her enjoying the delights of ecstasy straight into a severe nasty looking pout, it gave her the image of a Alex who was greatly horrified of not reaching her very first orgasm with Elsa and in the midst of threatening Elsalex first sexual act with an 'ugly cry'.

"No! Fuck No! Please Queen Elsa, I want you to continue rubbing your cunt against mine!" Alex was greatly upsetted by Elsa's disrupting judgment, also her face made her truly unnerved, she got the idea that if she turned her smirk into a glare or continue smirking at all then the tears would start rolling.

Elsa decided to go for a little foot fetish, she clutched the leg that was in front of her to put a direct kiss to the foot, she greatly affiliated her cool lip action by sucking on Alex's short and oversized toe and then wiggling her tongue between her second and third toe.

Alex's found herself being cooled off by that organ fiddling with her toes, it also manipulated her emotions turning her range of displeasure to full on pleased-happiness. Elsa expression of apologies were said in a behavioural motive and Alex's started up with her grinding, so did Elsa.

On and in plan they made sure the speeds of their thrusts happened simultaneously to the other member of Elsalex, receiving the shared amount of cunt arousal the women had craved for.

"Oh Fuck! O-O-O-Oh yes... QUEEN ELSA!" From Alex hot lips came the most beautiful moan Elsa had ever heard, coming from Alexandra Danvers was the singsongy sounding utter of her name, spoken with a royal title. Her loud and sweet voice was the clue Elsa took in that Alex had reached her climax.

The operatic tones of Alex made Elsa feel very privileged that she had gone through his and directly in front of her, the alluring whimsicality of Alex's made the Ice Queen's aphrodisiac demeanour climb up a new mountain and therefore her face got colder with a new stare to Alex.

"Come on, grab my camcorder and follow me to your bedroom. This is our moment; you can't just leave that device outside and recording nothing but empty space." Elsa got to her feet and went for her Louie, Alex followed her command with the plucked device in her hands did she use it like a price of admission to trail behind Elsa while she was in her icy frolic.

Alex placed the camcorder on the desk beside her bed, she tilted the device a little to the right to capture that perfect 'homosexual coverage'.

As Elsa covered her arms around Alex's stomach and went upwards, towards her breasts. Her left hand clutched Alex's jaw and turned it left, she placed her cool mouth towards those lips. The two kissed heavily, letting Alex suck on that muscle in Elsa's mouth and frankly surprising her.

A string of saliva broke off as both tongues grew their distance.

Elsa's left hand slipped downwards, her directional pointer did the job of fingering the red-haired's clitoris.

Alex moaned as that cold finger invaded the hotness below her, she bit her lip once she was in more ecstasy, "please, Queen Elsa, please, finger me deep. I NEEDILY WANT THIS!" Getting a direct grip on Elsa's left palm she forced her to push inner and further... Elsa pulled her fingers from Alex's centre and from her grip, she got in front of Alex and pushed her backwards, with her fingering session ending up incomplete, gravity won over her strength as she landed on her bed, her breasts jiggled on impact after she felt the force of the elder go through her body.

In result of that fall and bounce, it messed up Maggie's fine work in having assembled all the pieces of Alex's bed into a tidy, peaceful heap, while she was in sadness she stared up in full shock, not sure if it were on the account of Elsa's surprisingly strong strength or her fervour aggressiveness that startled her. But with Elsa beckoning her to let it go she made up the un-regrettable courage to move on.

"Do you want me to finger you? Or! Would you like me to fuck you with my strap-on?"

 _Hold on a second, she actually bought a strap-on?!_

Alex was seen gaping in front of Elsa's pioneering eyes, she brought her mind back to that recent memory at Sokyo Pop; just to piece together the reason why Elsa was so keen on keeping her eyes away from the insides of her Louis Vuitton.

Now the reason was all clear to She-bitch.

"What do you want Alex? Do you want me to finger you or do you want me to fuck your cunt till your left screaming for more?" She put an emphasis on the later question to make Alex choose that option quickly.

"Queen Elsa, I want you to fuck my cunt! I'm all yours for the taking." Alex approval and wanting was rewarding as she granted the sole right to be banged by her gal-pal with her strap-on and so Elsa grabbed her Louie, zipped it open and pulled out that fucking apparatus.

Even though Alex knew what was in Elsa's canvas carrier, her eyes grew wide open when it laid on the strap-on, it didn't appear in the colour she expected it to be. It was mostly made of blue leather with a belt buckle on the right side while the penis shaped shaft had the look of a mostly true-to-believe icy crystalised cock!

The dildo's harness was already adjusted to fit the size of Elsa's curvy hips and round ass cheeks, she easily slipped it on as if it were another one of her fine linen panties.

Alex placed her hand on the bed; her legs were on her comforter and her vagina was waiting very eagerly.

Elsa spat a shot of saliva onto her left palm, she clasped it with her right hand and went onward to spread her layer of juice all over her dildo.

Alex's hips were forcefully grabbed; the ice queen's bitch felt her fingernails gripping her skin.

Elsa shoved her cock forward so that Alex could get her vaginal walls invaded by that shove-in tool, it made Alex start with pleasant groans.

The growing amount of amorous ferocity reached a new level with a noticeable influence coming from Elsa's pumping motions. Alex moaned several times as she received a few more thrusts by Elsa, that icy cock of hers continued in going deeper into her bitch's asshole.

"Don't let me have all the fun, make yourself enticing Alex, finger yourself." While Elsa's thrusts kept building up, she gave an ideal to Alex in order to please herself.

Alex released herself from the ice queen's cold force of orgasmic building pleasure, she took Elsa's command like a cold drink of water, and went further down her bed to lick her pointer and middle fingers, she did a repeat selection of inserting and ejecting those duo appendages, therefore pleasing the ears of the ice queen with more of her moans.

"Harder and faster Alexandra, I want your enjoyment to be as dinkum as possible!"

Alex made her fingering stronger and quicker than before. And so did her moans become higher and coddling.

Elsa began kissing Alex's breasts; her lips went up in the path of her mounds to deliver a cool tap to her chest. When she came to Alex left listening port, she started sucking on Alex's ear lobe. "Tell me my bitch, do you like this?" More on the side of curiosity Elsa asked question about enjoyable performance and forwarding control was an aphrodisiac whisper into Alex's right ear.

"I do, Queen Elsa! I want you to continue pounding my cunt with your ice-like cock, make it fucking hard!" Elsa trailed her head so that she can capture Alex's eyes and gave her a kiss. "You wish is my command. Elsa commented after hearing Alex line of words that she said with a purpose and after her and Alex's lips broke apart, she pressed her body down to Alex and carried on with her cock ramming.

"Oh my, Rao, ahhh! FUCK. ELSA!" Alex's lustful moans where in a sure fire way, a hot hit struck Elsa's cold cheeks as she kept driving her cock more into Alex's fuck-hole she knew she was succeeding at putting her gal-pal through ecstasy.

Striving for success is one of the things Elsa Darenelle yearned for. {"Failure on the other hand, it's not an option."} It was one of her personal but meaningful mottos she is sharing with many others.

Added girlish yells of ecstasy escaped Alex's kissing hatch, the fainter murmurs gone as Elsa fucked her harder.

"Aarrh! Oohhh, more! Please Queen Elsa, MORE." Alex yearned for more pleasure and to be given by the continuous personal touch from the very cool and sadistic CEO... so much that she mentally agreed to a more 'extreme' ideating choice. "Fuck my ass, go fucking ANAL, Queen Elsa! I want you to fuck my fucking ass!"

Elsa slid her tongue across the edge of her lips before pursing them, she put into her mind just how glorious it would be to rush into next step of their act of sex, just because Alex chose to.

"Hmmm... Alex, you certainly sound like you're fired up and enjoying my cooling pleasure."

"I am, now hurry up and fuck my ass, Queen Elsa!" Alex commenced with another genuine kiss onto Elsa's lips, she had initiated onto the ice queen without her proper knowing, but still Elsa understood with it was meant for.

Elsa's cock plopped right out of Alex's vagina, she got to a kneel, her hands turned Alex around and gripped her thighs in order to readjusted She-Bitch to her hands and knees, she directed that helmet-ended rod up Alex's buttocks, the women impaled arched her tummy to the sensation that started anew.

With slams of girl-powering mashing together, separating and mashing again, Elsa was butt-fucking her latest She-Bitch, doggy-style, she put her left arm to slip and grip her left shoulder and pressed her lips all over Alex's heating back. Elsa Darenelle now saw one of her dreams come true, she was crushing Alex's body with her own and ass fucking her at the same time.

"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Oh Queen Elsa. Yes, Yessss!" With Alex's thighs now being wrapped around by the Ice Queen's manicured fingers for a better holding grip, Elsa's icy looking cock was going and coming out of Alex's poop hole and the bed was rocking in motion to the metaphorically speaking deals of a hot meets cold sexual force. The sexy mature women of fire and ice were still unaware that the bedroom door was left wide open.

Alex moans and Elsa's grunts were heard by the red-haired that just entered Alex's residing building, only a few minutes ago, she came bearing apology-worthy gifts and planned to knock on Alex's front door.

"Eh, Queen Elsa?!" The red-haired didn't like the judging phrase that Alex spoke. So, she took out her phone and called a specific number.

"Change positions, go back to fucking my previous cunt. I want you to make me cum Queen Elsa!" Alex barked out and against the royal demeanour of Elsa, she had every right to, even with complete knowledge that her dominatrix was her junior.

The duo's moans and grunts were now in a louder decibel, and so did their grinding with the phone call giving her an unsupportive answer the red-haired now had a chance to feel betrayed.

"Oh, oohh! FUUCCCCKKKKK, YEEESSSSSS! OOOHHHHH QUEEN ELLLSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Ice Queen was awarded by She-bitch's loud and vocalising reverberation. With all the hard work of Elsa fucking her new bitch, she finally exploded in order to release spewing hot cum from her centre, Elsa was beaming at her success then immediately went for Alex's spunk like a shivering person going after hotcakes.

Elsa was in the self-promise to suck every drop till Alex's vagina was left free of any seen and present cum. She got up from where she was lying and moved closer to Alex's glossy mouth so she can give out her "let it slide" kiss that, with the good work of their tongues was done with pleasure to the shared taste of Alex tasting her own Elsa-given cum.

She-Bitch gave a startling act to the Ice Queen, her mouth open and eager she made it go straight for Elsa's cock, to taste what she had shot on Elsa's fucking tool. Alex ran her tongue over the made-to-look-like-ice length, she absorbed all her tongue get onto and drank down the effect of her lust, as done as she was with the fakery of her cocksucking act, they were lying gracefully next to each other both staring at the ceiling.

"So, Alex. Did you enjoy what I had to offer?" Elsa asked in her approving boastful voice to see if her efforts of pleasing the Ice Queen were a positive success.

"To be honest out of my past conquests, having sex with the big sister to my little sister's girlfriend is a new experience for me." Alex was in high appreciation to the way things ended up on this evening, but Elsa felt positive that this sexual moment has helped her in avenging the act of disrespect Anna did to her months earlier.

The red-haired outside the door was deeply feeling the same way Alex was before she had sex with Elsa, she was in denial and disgusted, but mostly angry when she heard about the part of Elsa being a self-avenger.

Alex peaked into each Elsa's cold looking gaze in an affixed connection with her own "Hey Elsa, as a friend can you promise that this experiment of yours won't betray our friendship?" Alex endeavours her question, trying to make sure that this was all not just a 'stupid mistake'. She did like Elsa as a 'friend', but now she wanted more than that.

"I'll never let like something like that ruin our friendship." Elsa answered, putting another kiss on her lips they instantly cuddled. "You're a good person Alex, and I'm proud to be your friend." Elsa Darenelle, no matter how contempt she could get she always had a tender heart for the people she recognised as her true friends and Alexandra Danvers just happened to be one of the fewer few.

Minding her actions Alex did a quick spank on Elsa's unclothed thigh, she projected her voice in a kinky manner. "What other so called objects are hiding in you handbag? Hmm..."

Elsa guided her left palm to Alex's right cheek, she went in for a comforting kiss then slowly withdrew her lips, she made it go into a smile. "It holds many of my secrets, 'darling'." The last boldly said word made her remember an item she bought for Alex. Now that had gone through their first act of agreeable sex it seemed like the perfect time to award her with her little present.

"Speaking of which, I have a little something for you," with another kiss to her lips, Elsa got off her bed and walked to the door, in her slow walk she put on a show of making sure her ass swung perfectly with every step she took. She cast a half-sided look back and found a wicked smirk forming on Alex's lips upon realising that her swinging buttock was playfully done on cue in order to amorously arouse the mind of Alexandra Danvers.

Elsa Snowden Darenelle smirked back in the same format as her subordinate, she really wanted to place those lips of hers back on Alex's but her purchased gift - to be presented - was more important than that, and when she got back she would pepper Alex with more kisses after her gifts were given. Lips at the ready Elsa walked back, showing off a 100 percent result of her biceps, triceps, lined abs, hair-less skin, with a maturely grown cleavage and cunt.

In front of Alex she placed down a black coloured box bearing the Queen logo and insignia and a thick slip of paper on the night stand, Danvers easily recognised what the paper was, it was a ticket and... Oh my Rao! It was a ticket to the Queen Legacy Tour coming sooner in a futurely written chapter!

More over pretentious, this tour was important to Queen, her (and the plot of this story.) That after Bohemian Rhapsody was released and viewed worldwide, John Deacon felt persuaded to regroup with his mates and team up with Adam Lambert and the squad of volunteering musicians.

And the box, based on its diametric measurement of height, width and length, Alex made an accurate understanding that it housed a box of cards and like the ticket that had the printed details of her... Fuck! Elsa had bought an exclusively V.I.P ticket just for her!

Because she's her Best Fucking Friend Forever and all.

"Oh thank you!" Alex jerked her arm and yanked Elsa down so she can show her gratitude with an ever-loving hug, this made Elsa feel the need to return her strength of loving friendship in the motion of a returning hug. Seconds later her sensual part was unleashed, The Ice Queen broke the hug and again, shoved Alex back.

With her cool cold left hand rubbing against Alex's cunt, making her arch her tummy, she felt her cunt was warm. With beginning of her fingering and the effort of Alex striking back with her added lusty moans, Elsa started rubbing her head against Alex's breast, tempting her lust-driven desires to reignite, she moved her head up to begin putting kisses around Alex then focusing her lips and tongue to her mouth in a another round of French snogging.

After insertion and feeling how wintery Elsa's lips were like, the thought of her going to the concert... alone appeared inside thinking cap, she removed the cool lips with a sigh that came out of hers, "what about you, you did buy your own ticket?"

"Of course I did!" Elsa's response came out to be supportive and caringly ok, "I'll be just you, me, enticing comfort and the gloriously defying music." The helpful detailing of how epic the comely foreshadowing night was going to be in her coolly spoken vibrations made Alex feel Elsa's sent sensations for a future coming event, in a picture perfect landscape she had formed in her head...

Along with the casual sex she wanted to partake with Elsa even though she never came close to mention something as resembling sex being the after-play to the Freddie Mercury resurgence concert, to be happening in a future location.

Elsa, she reached out to take a grasp on Alex's palm, inserting her finger into hers she gave Alex cheek a once daft kiss with the need for it to mimic the way she cheek-kissed her at The Galleria. "Alexandra, now that my hard work in pleasing your body is done, I deserve a little reward."

Alex mind became perky on the way Elsa placed that kiss on her cheek, she cooed mellowly upon realising that it was a whole-hearted response to the action she executed at the mall they visited. By placing her lips on The Ice Queen she had got one, retuned.

"Now it's my turn for my cunt to be pleasured, Elsa absorbed along with a suck of new air, she meant for it to go down her wind with channeling offered strength and energy plus new qualms that would be sure to make her take charge in the new phrase that would eventually come out of her mouth, " **I want** it to be from **you, Alex**."

Alex was appeased by the dangerously lusting order Elsa expressly said out and past her exampling lips, but the addictive parts of her sickly meddling mind took it in as greeting words to a much greater love, more than just being simple gal-pals but to somewhere along the status of a conjoined respect and honour to matrimonial care, satisfaction... and copulation.

"Are you giving me the approval to what exactly your naughty mind are thinking off?" Following Elsa's presented nod, Alex took the moment to squeeze down on Elsa's fingers therefore locking it in place before hers.

With that hand clutch Elsa gave mention of how she would also like it if her She-Bitch use her dildo, to fuck both her anal hole and cunt.

A squeal of enjoyment came out of the fired-up lips of Alex. "Oh Elsa, I'm going to fuck you so hard you swear you'll feel warmth coming from you cunt and ass."

"That is so fucking hot!" Elsa rushed herself in and their kissing commenced while she was unbuckling the strap-on from around her waist, removing the rights to get fucked by her bitch. No matter what she heard about Elsa and Alex's so called friendship, "Now enough of our blasted talking, more of that equals less fucking."

On the other side of Alex's front door main-room welcoming door, what the red-haired heard being described as salacious and made her furious... but mostly sick, she held back her anger and decided now was the time to make her presence known.

Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock.

The red-haired gave an alarming series of raps on Alex's door. "Hey. Alex! Open up... It's me Anna."

With Elsa lips caught in between Alex's teeth, Elsalex stopped their kissing to the sound of Anna's sweet alarming voice coming from behind the... well you already know where it's coming from.

"Oh no, our clothes are still in the living room." Elsa's ideal whisper sprang forward from her mouth it caused the still naked duo to rush outside the bedroom.

While Elsa got her clothing and Louie, Alex followed suit with the removal of their evidence, their scampering was being heard by Anna.

"Alex? What's going on in there? Is someone in there with you?" She asked actively, playing it dumbly, just to keep the room owner calm, {"till I bust the case wide open... oh sorry."} In the disobedience of being unable to control the way she talks, Anna's hint of word came out in accidental narration, but she was lucky it was a faint whisper.

"Alex, say something." Elsa whispered in a lighter voice, not willing to be heard by her already known adopted sister."

"Hold on Anna. I'm coming. I just need to do a quick clean up, first, ok. I umh... purposely broke a few of my framed pictures. I was angry that Maggie broke it with me so I did what I had to, just to expel my rage."

"Okay, Alex I understand." Anna answered as calmly as possible, but lurking within her, her anger was growing fiery and intense while she was taking Alex's falsified words under advisement.

"I should head for the door and let your sister in, before she becomes impatient." Alex was right in her word as Elsa knew this as true, Anna maybe sweet and patient but if they acted untrustworthy in front of her, it is **she** who would do the shaming with her funny and sunny anger.

"Wait, you still need to wipe the makeup off." Elsa furthers her terming subject to be made clear from her Australian produced lips. Her further warning made Alex go for a jaunt to her ladies room and back as she needed the trustful eyes of Elsa on her more then she needed looking into the mirror to figure were her accessory makeup was.

She wet it with her tongue and rubbed her saliva over her face to remove her signs of cosmetics with the helpful wording of Elsa telling her were to direct her hand to, then she noticed Elsa looking over to her with one of her funny looks.

"What? Did I miss a spot?"

"Now you're all clean, but it's just that even without your make up your still fucking hot!"

With the same feelings they had in mind, for each other, Alex and Elsa's lips came back together for another kiss of charisma before Alex closed the closet's doors. It involved tongue embrace and sucking on Alex's till Elsa's lips plopped out of her hidden muscle.

The older red-haired cast the toilet paper that held her lipstick, lip-gloss and makeup into the trash bin and made her way to the door to open it.

Anna was there and falsely beaming with a backpack strapped to her behind, the younger red-haired gaped at Alex's new fiery hair that she had displayed. "You changed your hair colour?"

"Oh, this," She motioned, giving a light up tap of her locks with her right hand. "It's nothing I just suddenly had the bright idea to alter my hair, just to show, that after a devastating day, I still have some fire left in me." Alex reclaimed more of her rejuvenated pride about being a brunette falsely playing with fiery locks. "Hey you know what this means?"

"We're both red-haireds?" Alex's cheerful new question came complete by Anna's question as she took the random opportunity to falsely smirk, fooling the mind of the still soft Alexandra.

"That's right Anna, how 'hot' is that?" She cheered flamboyantly, after which she threw a light punch to Anna's shoulder. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Anna was now searching for a reason why she was playing it so softly. "I just came to give you this." Anna reached for the side of the door and pulled out a shopping bag with Ferraro Roché and A 6-pack of Pepsi. She walked to the table placed the plastic bag on the table, unhooking her back-pack, she put the back carrier on the same wooden-made destination and zipped it open for Alex to glimpse inside.

A can of air freshener, a medium sized brush, cleaning gloves, tissues, cleaning detergent along with some other cleaning utensils...

"Just for when the day ever comes, that you feel the need to clean up your apartment after your depressing time alone, this will be waiting for you to use directly."

From Anna's given resources Alex was grateful that this little red-haired was quite helpful.

"You also bought me chocolate?" Alex asked with that memory of her past false discontent with that plant based food, she was even more curious as to why she would literally bring that subject up and between them.

"Don't worry its white chocolate." Anna popped open the metal lid to show Alex a tray holding several snow white coloured pieces of sweets.

Alex walked over to Anna, She took the tray of chocolate from her hands and tossed it away to land on the table, Anna felt comforted when she felt Alex's arms around her chest and crushing her gingerly.

As Anna gave back her hug, her nose came close to Alex's locks, she smelled a familiar odour, Anna knew that fragrance flowing from Alex's hair, and she knew where she had been.

 _Elsa took her to Sokyo Pop! That definitely explains why she's not showing any sign of discomfort or anger!_

"Hey, have you seen Elsa? I called her phone an hour ago, but she never answered." Anna said, she withheld the fact that she called her sister's phone, just right outside the door.

"Nope, I haven't seen her since she dropped me off here. I got bummed out so I went and changed my hair colour. So anyway thanks for the equipment, I'm sure it would come in handy someday." and put the backpack in a cabinet right beneath the kitchen sink. She took her eyes of her visiting subject.

Now that Alex was distracted, this gave Anna a chance to pay a visit to her adopted sister, she sneaked to the bedroom, and towards the only piece of furniture in

Alex's bedroom she knew would be big enough to hide a human being.

The Closet.

Dun! Dun! Dun!

 _"The beating sound effect was blatantly added for dramatic effects."_

{"Yeah no, seriously, Why do some people who end up having sex with a married spouse or someone that isn't single, they feel the need to hide in the closet when the sex becomes interrupted by the suspecting figure?! It's like the most cliché place that's going to be looked into once the suspecting figure enters the cheating den."}

"Elsa. Please I know you're in there," Anna stated with careful caution, harkening back to the days when Elsa's first boyfriend decided to end their relationship because between the both of them and the 'love' they shared for each other, it was greatly separated by the entire space of the Pacific Ocean. Anna's voice was soft, warm and sounding of the gentlest breeze, except when she received no echoing effect of an answer - "you get out of there and we have our fucking talk, ELSA!" - the emotional fit rage and anger filled her voice, making her sound like a very woman of scorn telling her offspring - Elliot - to come down and have a slice of cake.

Alex heard her Anna's loud and out-of-control voice, so she rushed in to confront her visitor. "Anna, what are you going on about I told you already, Elsa isn't here. She must be hanging out with her frie-"

With one simple turn of her head, Anna showed Alex her glare of being irritated. "Do you mind, I'm trying to have a conversation with my sister! Anna said her sadistic word of rebuke to counteract the oncoming case of Alex's tall tale.

{"Can you believe the nerve of this woman, I mean, it's not like I 'barge' in when she's having a chat with her younger sister!"}

Crestfallen with embarrassment, Alex suddenly fidgeted to her intense glare and intimidating lift of her right brow, she now knew that Anna knew that Elsa was really hiding in her room. She meant no disrespected to the outraged younger Darenelle sibling she walked right up to. "Go right ahead, I'll be waiting outside." She stepped backwards and let Anna carry on.

Elsa sighed shamefully to Alex's very weak attempt in aiding her forwarding concealment. "Okay I'm changing just give me a few minutes. When done, Elsa pushed the door outwards, once open, Anna caught sight of her sister hiding shamefully in the closet. "You got me." She joked, trying to force an apologising smile.

{"So there is an amorous Elsalex after all!} I don't believe this, Elsa! You're a lesbian?!" Anna in her angry growl, walked out of the bedroom, along the way she pushed strongly against the blockage of the older red-haired, as she came to a stop Alex now felt more hurt then Anna did when she gave her that weak punch. "How could you. Your boyfriend is going to be very disappointed in you. Elsa he still loves you!"

{"Seriously readers, this is why I never wanted to tell my sister because I knew she would automatically start referring to my ex!"}

{"And seriously, you readers should be ashamed of yourselves for reading my sister's explicit material!"}

Anna gave her honest opinion towards us, even though she knew that maybe we wouldn't be offensive to the readers whom are developing an interest in Elsalex. She glared more, now disgusted by the choice of the older female, her deceased parents chose just to be a part of her family. Her mind now thought of her girlfriend she now had a task to exploit their sisters' erotic achievement. "Hey Alex can I use your toilet. I really need to pee." Anna darted her trickster eyes towards the toilet and made her way toward that designated spot.

But Elsa had the smarts to figure out what she was going to do in the toilet. "Absolutely not, Anna, under no circumstances are you allowed to call Kara and tell her about this."

"Okay if you say so. Oh my, you two, what the fuck is that?!" Alex easily took the bait of Anna's deceiving and pointing trick; she turned to look at nothing but an empty spotless wall. Anna rushed to the bathroom, while closing the door; Elsa stuck her foot in the oncoming path, temporarily jamming it.

"Oh crap!" Anna shoved her back on the wall and fought through Elsa's weight just to keep her side of the door secure and safe, she pulled out her iPhone from her pocket. She unlocked it and dialed her girlfriend's phone number.

Elsa ears heard the beeping tone of Anna touching her Apple product's number pad. "Anna, don't!" The platinum-blonde yelled almost in equal volume and echo to the erotic charms her bitch casted out earlier, she shoved her arm in between the crack of the door to try and reach for it, but it was out of her reach, the only thing that she reached was Anna's right arm, but she jerked Elsa limb away. "Ugh, give me the phone Anna!"

"No, Elsa this isn't right! Alex isn't the girl you're supposed to end up with, but your ex-boyfriend is still willing to take you back, if you'll just give him a chance, please!"

Elsa's face was now showing a disgusted glare. "FUCK THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE'S A NO GOOD CHEATING ARSEHOLE AS HE IS A USELESS SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Her answer was callous and 'deadly ice-cold', as both girls felt her cold vile demeanour. "I never should have let that asshole stay with you in Tokyo!" Her mistake was heard clear to the nervous-headed Anna and Alex.

Elsewhere...

"Hello, Anna?" Over at CatCo, Kara finally answered Anna's very urgent phone call from her iPhone, the first thing she heard was her girlfriend's struggles. "Wait what's with all the grunting. Don't tell me your stressed out because you forgot to buy the complete ingredients for a new recipe your about to do."

"Oh let me." Alex forcibly shoved the only entering door wide open, pushing Anna further, she landed on the floor as her phone slipped out of her hand and slid over the floor of tiles.

"Sorry Anna!"

"Don't apologise Alex! Grab her right leg!" Elsa ordered to the apologising red-haired. "I've got the one on the left."

"Wait a minute are you with Elsa and Alex?" Kara asks cautiously with her voice filled with whimsicality, it dropped dead as she heard the aggravated sounds coming from her personal phone. "Please don't tell me you agreed to wrestle our sisters, come on, Anna, **think wisely** and just **tap out!** You're no match for the both of them."

"Kara it's our sisters. I just caught my sister hiding in you-" The ginger-head's response was killed off as she was dragged back by her sister and that of her girlfriend's. "Kara! Your sister had sex with my sister!" She struggled through her words and the point of ending them through her calling device still in the safety of her hand, Anna's loud screaming voice was transmitted through the phone, it and was reached through by female on the other side. "Oh and also, Alex is now a red-haired, just thought you ought to know." She mentioned later on in the easiest way possible and contradicting the format of the phrase she had spoken out earlier.

"Come again?!"

Anna noticed the shadow over her, she looked up to see Elsa glaring angrily back at her. Knowing that she pissed off the Ice Queen, Anna curved her lips and chuckled forcefully but to no result did it make Elsa go soft.

Elsa put her right foot on Anna's left elbow to lock it down on the floor, with her adopted sister's right foot making an impression on her elbow; Elsa got a grip of the iPhone and pulled it out of Anna's unable-to-fight palm. Once the screen came into Elsa's view she saw that the call Anna made to her girlfriend was still going on.

"Okay, Anna now I want you t-"

Elsa tapped on the red button, ending the impulsive phone call, she threw it in front of Anna, and it hopelessly crashed on the floor giving the faintest sound of glass cracking.

Anna feared the 'works' of Elsa Darenelle when she saw what she did to her iPhone, flat on the floor, front screen facing up, the crack that had formed on the screen was clearly in the shape of a menacing tendril, a sign that the Ice Queen had used her cold prowess again.

After hearing the dial tone, Kara wasn't feeling the need to stay domesticated, her new angerous demeanour started the need to make her feral.

The two older sisters sighed heavily in tandem. They both let go of Anna and started their argument the soft Elsa's sexual experiment and her ex, most fucked up action he did back in Tokyo.

"It takes two to make a thing go right."

"It takes two to make it to the other side."

"It takes two to make a thing go right."

"It takes two to make it to the other side."

Their arguing was put on stop by a song. The song, being sung by Carly Rae Jespsen came out in phrases. Alex knew whom she set the song as ringtone to, but only one specific caller. {"Oh fuck. That's Kara's personal ringtone!"} Alex's brown eyes were shameful and unpleasant.

"It takes two to make a thing go right."

"It takes two to make it to the other side."

"It takes two to make a thing go right."

"It takes two to make it to the other side."

 _Game over, for my sister and Alex's secretly romantic adventure. She has every right to renew the sweet moments she shared with her ex._

"It takes two to make a thing go right."

"It takes two to make it to the other side."

"It takes two to make a thing go right."

"It takes two-"

"Alex! Be Ned Kelly and ANSWER you're fucking phone before things get worse between the both of you." The platinum-blonde requested at whatever new beef she set up between them, she hoped it didn't strain the Danvers sister's secure bond.

Alex raced over to grab her portable android device, "Hey Kara..." She used her calm and still soft, clean voice. "What's the low-down, going up over there? Get it? Lowdown to up over there... I know your upset, please don't be."

"Damn right I'm upset! I'm flying over to you place, so you can explain to me, what just went on with you and my girlfriend's older sister." Kara huffed slowly to make a point of her expired shock and latest feel of disgust; she wasn't ready for her sister to go through this and very quickly.

Elsa wanted none of this, she wanted to pack her stuff and make a run for the front door, but if even if she did, and Elsa knew that it would be a selfish move, a total betrayal to her faithful friendship with Alexandra Danvers. She entered her automatic force of habit, entering Alex's bedroom to neatly put together the pillows and straightened the blanket; she made sure that every exposed wrinkle became a nifty levelled region.

Alex saw Elsa in her departure to her main room and the entry she did to her bedroom, with the fixing of her messy comforter. She made a following walk to her and gently laid her hand on her shoulder. "Elsa I think you should get out of here, this was your idea, when she finds out it was she will pin more of her anger on you."

"Alexandra." Elsa came closer to her red-haired friend, she patted her cheek before she pushed forward to press her lip-induced honour of friendly partnership, Elsa was sure this was going to be the last kiss for today, she kissed with all the friendly love she had for Alex. "I'm not going anywhere, since we enjoyed it, we both she deal with the consequences." Elsa got a hold of Alex's shoulder-cupping hand, mending her fingers back into position she held it tight and thrust it into the air, {"#Elsalex Forever!}

*Invisible audience starts up in "awwhhhhhhs."*

At once all three heard a thud, they turned their trying-to-contemplate attention to what arrived outside. She stood there and glaring then walked forward, Supergirl in her superhero attire may have landed on Alex's balcony, but in an instant it was Kara Danvers who walked into Alex's livelihood with the clothes she was wearing back at CatCo.

In a protective manner kind of like the one when a wife protects her against an oncoming threat like say an emotional dealing alien girl, Alexandra Danvers: the oldest member to the shipping of Elsalex, removed their latched onto palm to hide behind her body as she made herself a meat-shield standing between the exposement of The Ice Queen and a very well trained-to-be-hidden Supergirl.

"Kara, how was your flight?"

"The same as usual, just open space to move around."

*Invisible audience breaks down in laughter.*

 _Bitch_!

Elsa scowled automatically when she saw her foster run up to hug her girlfriend before turning her focus on the troublesome two, she threw a mean glare at that meddling strawberry-blonde and her issue of Girl, Interrupted.

 _Jerk!_

Along with her gal-pal, Alex also felt disgusted that Anna would arrive here, rat them out then welcome her ex-girlfriend - Ahem – her adopted sister, casually, now did she admit that her presence here was unpleasant, her countenance was in the form of a worried glance. But on Elsa, Alex and Kara's point of view they were completely unaware that this incident just awakened something new inside of Anna. With Elsa revealing herself as now bisexual, something in her changed. She looked at Elsa her so called older adopted sister with just a faint hint of curiosity in her eyes that was destined to continue growing...

!i!i!i!i

Afterword: It has started, the beginning and addition of Elsanna towards my story and right at the conclusion to my Prologue story arc.


End file.
